Blue Domination
by Akiooame
Summary: Quand tu veux dominer tu dois gagner, ou mourir. Lutter n'est louable que dans la victoire. Et tu ne peux pas gagner. Cède moi Grimmjow.
1. Prologue

p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"strongSalutation!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"strongVoici ma première fiction, j'ai bien mis 20 minutes a me décidé à appuyer sur ce bouton "publish". A devenir dingue! Mais maintenant qu'elle est la je compte bien l'alimenter et la faire grandir. Je posterais un nouveau chapitre tous les Lundis, la fic est déjà rédigée mais j'ai pas encore fais les découpages. C'est vraiment casse tête ça aussi... Au départ ce devait être un One-Shot, mais vu sa longueur je me suis dit " tu veux tous les faire fuir ou quoi? Oh louloutte on se réveil!" donc c'est devenu une fiction a on a arrêté la le blabla/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"strongPairing: franchement avec Aizen et Grimmjow a t on vraiment besoin de le préciser ?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"strongNon je refuse de dire que tous ceci est a Tite Kubo, et non je ne dirais pas non plus qu'il est pas prêt de me donner les droit d'auteur, ça fais trop mal. Bouuuuu/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"strongMais tout de suite, place a Grimmy:p/strong/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Times; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Aizen était ravi, chose rare en cette période ou ses plans prenaient du retard. Oui, le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo était tout bonnement satisfait de son nouveau pion. Un être remarquable. Incroyablement sensuelle. Magnifique avec un magnétisme démentiel. Aizen comptait dans ses rangs des Arrancars plaisant à l'oeil, cependant aucun n'avait le charisme du Hollow face à lui. Sa beauté a lui avait les attraits du danger une volupté charnelle et vicieuse, bouillante et ardente. Une fierté sauvage et indomptable. Et une arrogance défiante tentatrice. Non vraiment il avait bien fait de capturer cette si désirable créature./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Tout avait commencé lorsqu'on lui avait rapporté que tous les Hollow qu'il envoyait sur le district A5 ne revenaient pas. Il avait déjà déployé sur cette partie du désert un nombre important de subordonnées, il avait organisé personnellement une inspection de la zone./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Bien entendu Gin et Tosen l'accompagnaient, il y avait également Nnoitra et sa fraction . La roi n'allait pas se déplacer en publique sans ses deux plus fervents serviteurs et une petite garde personnelle (histoire d'étaler sa supériorité.) Et savait t'on jamais. Quel Hollow pouvait bien le mettre en échec?Le seigneur du Hueco Mondo n'avait jamais caché sa curiosité naturelle propre aux chercheurs./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Et il l'avait vu. Seul sur un monticule de cadavre, les crocs luisant de sang. Ses yeux avaient croisé ceux du fauve. Aussi transparents que des mers turquoises. Comment une couleur froide pouvait elle exprimer tant de chaleur? Un feu y bouillait n'attendant qu'une étincelle pour exploser./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Il était petit. Ridiculement petit, mais sa pression spirituelle, elle, était vibrante, agressive. Suffocante pour le pauvre Telsa, et même Nnoitra avait camouflé quelques signes de faiblesse./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Tosen avait regardé dédaigneusement le Hollow. Pour lui la chose ne méritait pas de considération, représentant à ses yeux un être bestial sans justice. Qui tuait par plaisir et se battait sans cause. Un être abject./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Gin quand à lui voyait déjà le potentiel du futur arrancar. Et il jubilait intérieurement. Surtout que leur maître semblait avoir eu un coup de cœur pour ce superbe animal. Indéniablement, de tout les Hollow qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent, ce fauve était le plus beau. Ou pour rester réaliste, le moins difforme et répugnant./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Aizen contemplait son opposant./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Il n'y avait aucune trace d'intimidation ou de peur dans la posture défiante de la panthère, prête à bondir, les muscles tendus. Son attitude révélait son état :prête à attaquer, à tuer. Ce petit adjuschas le toisait du regard, le provoquant presque./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Aizen le trouva trop sur de lui, trop libre, trop imposant. Il voulut le briser, le plier et le mettre a genoux ! Il s'extasia à l'idée de soumettre la fougueuse panthère qui lui faisait face ! Une obsession le ravissait: faire sien l'indomptable!/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Un grognement continu, attira de nouveau son attention. Il provenait de cette stupéfiante créature. Elle le menaçais ! Lui ! Mais sa parole elle ne manquait pas d'audace!/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Oui c'était décidé, cette bête de griffes et d'os, cette créature n'admettant d'autre que Roi que lui même, il allait la faire sienne, la posséder, en faire son pantin, son jouet ! Il allait dompter l'animal. Il s'en fit la promesse./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"- Hé shinigami! Feula, l'être irréel. Qu'es c't fous ici Hein ! T'es sur mon territoire ! Dégage !/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Exactement comme il l'avait supposé, c'était une âme brutale, directe./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"- Il fera un superbe Espada, souffla le Maître./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"- Ma ma ma dis Seigneur Aizen tu vois loin pour celui la !, commenta Gin /span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"- Non mais vous n'y pensez pas, s'offusqua Tosen, c'est un animal ! Il n'a aucune justice! Il dévore même ses semblables !/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"- Allons Tosen tu ne vas pas remettre en doute mon jugement tout de même ? N'es ce pas ? le corrigea Aizen d'un ton bien trop aimable pour être vrai/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"- Non maître Aizen, se rembruni l'aveugle/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"-Bien sur que non./span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="p1" /p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Times; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"strongVoila voila pour le prologue./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"strongJe crois que j'ai jamais autan le trac de toute ma vie/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"strongn'hésitez surtout pas ( non je ne suis pas insistante vous verrez ) a donner des commentaires surtout si vous avez des suggestions pour amélioré tous ça. J'ai de bon yeux ( privilège de la jeunesse ) je peux tout lire :p/strong/p 


	2. La naissance du bleu

**Salutation !**

 **"Premier" chapitre de cette fiction que je vous soumet :) je penses que tous les chapitres seront plus long mais ça faisait bizarre si je coupait pas la, donc.**

 **Mais bon comme j'ai rien a rajouter, place à la fic.**

* * *

"La Naissance du bleu"

Le hyogoku. Il le savait pourtant. Il aurait du se méfier. Ses instincts l'avaient prévenu. Oui , mais en même temps quels instincts étaient assez stupide pour lui dire " il est dangereux donc attaque le " hein ? Et Ben le sien ! Mais la il sentait qu'il allait le regretter. Son corps lui faisait un mal de chien. Saleté d'Aizen je sais pas quoi ! Son corps se déstructuré et se restructuré à une vitesse folle. Et c'était douloureux. Très douloureux. Il n'avait pas arrêter de hurler lui qui pourtant de criait pas par orgueil! Ah ! La honte ! Il était pire qu'une fillette. Mais ça faisait beaucoup trop mal ! C'était pas permis de souffrir comme ça ! Normalement on s'évanouissait pas quand on avait trop mal?

Puis, la souffrance s'évapora ne laissant que la confusion et la fatigue. Le martèlement de sa peau, et les battement sourd de son cœur. Tout c'était tu. Un silence. Un vide. Il avait encore mal mais il sentait qu'il avait une forme. C'était déjà ça. Tout ne bougeait plus. Il n'y avait plus des morceaux de lui qui s'arrachaient avant de se ressouder violemment. Il était donc complet ? Voila la bonne nouvelle de la journée, sortez le champagne !

Par contre il dire qu'il était exténué voila un bel un euphémisme. Malgré son état de transe exténuée et laborieuse il entendit des voies confuses.

\- vos gueule marmonna t il dans un état de demi sommeil la voie empâté.

Ses sens engourdis , l'abandonnaient. Cette impression d'émerger après un long siècle l'étonna. Machinalement il s'étira comme un gros chat. Il percevait des brides de sons indistincts

" il...trop...gnon"

Mais tout se mélangeaient dans sa pauvre tête, ou tambourinait en une cacophonie de bruits. Il essaya d'ouvrir un œil mais ses paupières alourdies demeurèrent closes. Il n'avait pas le courage de faire un effort. Il voulait juste dormir. De plus la sensation qu'on l'écrasait sous un poids immense, l'indisposait. Aizen près de lui ne restreignait aucunement sa force spirituelle, la laisant a flux constant, chez lui naturel. Cette aura imposante qui pliait les plus Hollow en deux; pesait de toute sa masse sur le corps du nouvel espada.

Grimmjow lui ce demandait qui était assez stupide pour venir avec une tel pression spirituelle alors qu'il était cet état la encore fragile !? Il invectivait copieusement l'individu d'ailleurs. Son corps se contorsionnait désagréablement. Certain de ses muscles se contractaient sans son accord lui donnant l'air d'avoir des tics. Et les cours battures ! Ah ! Il allait l'entendre ce salopard de mégalomane ! Le con !

\- connard grommela t il mécontent.

Il se frotta les yeux encore embrumaient. Des tâches. Super ! Il y voyait que dalle. Et les autres sensations ne répondaient pas goût. Non rien. Il sa bouche pâteuse ne le renseignait en rien. L'ouïe, de toute façon il trop sonner, l'idée de s'intéresser a ce que disait son entourage ne lui traversait même pas l'esprit, l'odorat à par une odeur d'éther qui lui brûlait les narine rien, le toucher...Ah si le toucher quand même. Il était dans quoi la ? Un liquide poisseux. Non plutôt un genre de cocon. Ouais plutôt ça. Mais il faisait froid. Vraiment. Il se surpris à trembler. Ce nouveau corps avait pas de poils ou quoi ! Il se gelait la ! Booon

La galère quoi.

Il émit un son entre le bâillement paresseux et le feulement mécontent. Petit à petit ses sensations revenaient, enfin dans une limite restreinte qui amusait ses spectateurs. Grimmjow s'ébrouait à son rythme, comme un oisillons suite à son éclosion, il chercha instinctivement à trouver une certaine marge de ne comptait cependant pas se presser pour découvrir cette enveloppe étrange qui l'enserrait . Et tant pis pour les gens présent. Il était roi après tout. Il pouvais se permettre de se faire désirer.

Aizen avait prévus que l'arancar serait beau. Il était en dessus de la réalité. Cette créature était tout droit sortie d'un rêve. Le corps athlétique à souhait, bien formé, et nu laissait la splendeur du corps tentant découverte. La peau paressant douce et hâlé, les cheveux ,insolites, bleu électrique tombaient sur son front en sueur. Les muscles ronds, se crispant et se mouvant lentement comme pour prendre conscience de leur existence. Les deux petites canines dépassant de la bouche, le visage masculin aux traits marqués, le trou de Hollow dans le ventre, comme pour montrée une ambition telle qu'elle ne serait jamais assouvit, s'accordant avec cette mâchoire d'os clamant que cette panthère dévorerait tout. Son apparence clamait indépendance et audace.

Et cet aura. Cet aura sensuelle, charnelle,luxurieuse et virile. Qui vous assaillez l'esprit. Vous obnubilez. Vous obsédez. Elle vous prenait tout entier. Elle insufflait au maitre des désirs charnel, des images sensuelles mettans en scène ce corps d'arabesque et de courbe.

A voir les réactions des espadas, qu'il avait convoqué dans leur intégralité, il n'était pas le seul à penser cela. Nul doute que le bleuté serait très prisé et convoité. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! La victoire n'en serait que meilleur.

Et puis soudain, l'arancar ouvrit les yeux. De grand yeux encore embrumaient de sommeil. Tout simplement beau, totalement détendu avec cette expression de petit chat abandonné que tout délaissait. Totalement perdu. Son nez tel un museau se retroussait de mécontentement et ses oreilles battaient l'air comme pour chasser un insistant parasite. Il remarqua que sa création se raidit d'un coup lorsqu'il cessa de retenir sa pression spirituel.

La mémoire du corps. C'était cela qu'Aizen cherchait à éveiller chez le bleuté. Que son esprit combatif se rebel, son corps lui se souviendrait. Les enfants n'apprenaient jamais mieux a s'éloigner du feu qu'en se brulant avec. Le maitre plissa les yeux, avec compassion, quand il releva les signes que le corps à ses pieds souffrait de son aura. Il faillit presque envisager de diminuer son reiju… Presque.

Mais ce moment de reflexion attendri s'acheva bien trop vite au goût du Seigneur. La nature hargneuse de son chaton réapparu après quelques minutes. Le temps que le futur Espada prenne connaissance de ce qui l'entoure et réagisse.

\- il est vraiment trop mignon dit Sun s'un une faction de l'actuel tiercera.

\- j'suis d'accord avec toi sur le coup lâchèrent en même temps les deux autres factions d'Hallibel.

\- putain il est mieux qu'en adjuschas considéra sidéré le quinta

Telsa à cette remarque fronça les sourcils. Décidément il détestait déjà ce sale chat !

\- pff regardez le il est tout mimi, se moqua Yammi avec sa légendaire délicatesse faut se lever ! Oie Ulquiora tu l'trouve comment ?

Ulquiora garda sa figure frigide et ne prononça mots. Comme d'habitude.

\- j'ai bien envie de faire quelques expérience sur ce spécimen...

\- ah non non non ;conseilla Gin, Squarel tu pourrais nous le casser. Dis Aisen taicho tu me le prêtera ?

Mais Aizen n'écoutait pas perdu dans l'observation de son pion. Il le jugeait. D'un charme animal, ce dernier puait l'insubordination, l'obstination, l'indépendance et l'audace.

\- vous êtes sur que c'était une panthère ,grinça le numérot 2 de l'Espada il n'es même pas digne d'être un déchet.

\- tant qu'il ne me dérange pas lors de mes siestes, dit Stark en haussant les épaules.

Cependant perdu dans leurs débats personne n'avait remarqué qu'à présent Grimmjow, encore ébahit, mais bien réveillée, était en pleine possession de ses faibles moyens du moment.

\- putain de salopard feula t il en sautant à la gorge Aizen.

Mais n'étant pas habitué à ses nouveaux membres, il perdit l'équilibre et entraîna avec lui son " supérieur " s'écrasant sur lui. Grimmjow se sentait affreusement faible. Et cela jamais il n'avait éprouver cette impuissance. Lui, il était fort ! Alors pourquoi il était si misérable! Il ne savait même plus marcher, et ne parlons pas de énergie spirituelle qui avait pris des vacances apparemment.

\- putain de bâtard ! Qu'es ce que tu m'as fait hein ! Cria t il en enserrant la gorge du maître des lieux.

La réaction Ulquiora ne se fit pas plus attendre, un violent coup percuta Grimmjow qui, le souffle coupé, fut éjecter quelques mètre plus loin, percutant au passage un mur ,qui se fissura sous l'impact. Une traînée de sang s'écoula lentement le long de la tempe de nouvel arrancar, évanouie.

\- ma ma ma ulqui chou tu y es allé un peu fort, tu sais il vient de naître. Il est encore faible. Il fait le ménager

Aizen souri en coin. Dresser ce farouche animal n'allait pas être du gâteau.

Ou était il encore. Putain après le coup du hyogoku voilà le coup du je sais pas ou je suis. Profitant de ce moment seul, il observa son corps. Il s'étonna de la souplesse de sa propre peau, bien trop lisse a son gout. On devait l'avoir entré de cette substance collante et visqueuse. Et lavée aussi car il se dégageait de lui une frugale fraiche et nette. Il sortait progressivement du flou qui l'embrumait depuis sa seconde naissance, les sons et les formes lui redevenant familier avec acuité.

Sa morphologie l'inquiéta plus que ne l'avait fait la perte de ses sens. Cette forme lui paraissait hostile a lui même. Comme si cet aménagement corporel s' opposait à sa propre survie. Quatre pattes dont deux beaucoup trop longues l'entravaient, il tenta de se lever, comme il le faisait usuellement du temps ou il possédait des caractéristiques de panthère, mais sa croupe culminait une tête au dessus de sa face. Pas pratique pour marcher. Pas pratique pour courir, fuir chasser.. En somme contraire a sa façon d'exister et de vivre. Il devait marcher. Se tenir droit sur ses deux jambes.

Cependant, debout ça lui tournait la tête alors il préférait encore resté à genoux pour le moment. Mais merde il avait été humain non ! Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à marcher ! Ne pas marcher c'était ne pas pouvoir ce battre. C'était mourir. Il devait marcher. A quoi servait de savoir ou et qui si, il ne pouvais pas se défendre. Si il se retrouvait comme un animal dont on aurait limé les griffes pour l'asservir. Ce putain d'Ai-machin chose de merde devait avoir orchestré le coup.

Son acharnement a se redresser avait fini par se couronner de succès. Au bout d'un long, un très long moment, il s'était levé. A présent que ses deux pieds supportaient son poids équitablement, ses pensés se tournaient vers l'analyse de sa situation. Ce qui le ramena sa question initial. Maintenant qu'il savait se déplacer. Ou était il ? Pourquoi il se retrouvait dans ce lieux sordide et sombre.

Et quelles particularités apportaient ce nouveau corps d'abord ?

Pour le corps pas de problème majeur, juste trop de peau et d'endroits sensibles pour pas assez de griffe. De plus il ne sentait pas son énergie spirituelle. Mais pourquoi ? Il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait une partie de lui même. C' était étrange et gênant. Il détestait ce sentiment de faiblesse. Il était le roi ! Pas une chose que l'on ballotte contre sa volonté. Oui il était le roi. Un roi des dunes blanches et fantomatiques, un seigneur de la guerre fier et puissant. Ou était le roi. Était justement. Depuis son arrivée tout le contrariait jusqu'a ce corps retourné contre son propre maitre.

Enfin pour le moment aucune alternative ne se posait. Son intelligence n'avait jamais fait sa renommé, il ne brillait pas par elle, mais elle était suffisamment vive pour comprendre qu'on l'avait piégé. Comme un chien indocile qui aurait pisser dans la maison, et que ses propriétaire puniraient.

Cette pièce, petite, fermée, close l'oppressait. Il vivait de grand air, côtoyant le ciel noir orné de son astre pâle et rieur. Les vastes plaines de grain translucide, les arbres cassant couleur de craie sèche qui ombrageait le sol dur et caillouteux. Un monde mort qui grouillait de bestioles instinctives. Des créatures différentes de lui car sans personnalité, juste des boue de viande en mélasse bon qu'à ce qu'il les dévores. Si il ne sortait pas, si il ne se battait pas, si on ne lui laissait pas éprouver l'extase d'un combat, il deviendrait fou.

Il devait sortir de ce trou. Maintenant. sortir de Ou? Ou? Visiblement une cage. Bah oui un endroit clos avec des barreaux, un sol humide et des anneaux inquiétants au mur...Des anneaux inquiétants au mur ?Ok, il était dans une belle merde là!

Puis venait la question du pourquoi. Pourquoi ce Putain de shinigami le retenait ici? Même si il connaissait sans doute la raiponce il avait quand même attaqué ce Aiten? Heu..Aifzn? Non Aizen ! Voilà le mégalo brun à la mèche! Son acte de rébellion témoignait d'une personnalité fougueuse et dévastatrice peut enclin a l'obéissance. Et Aizen détesté l'incertitude de ces caractères enflammés qu'il préférait matter avant de les laisser avec une autonomie physique relative.

Et enfin l'ultime question quand ? Depuis quand il poireautait la ? Et quand on comptait on le faire sortir surtout ! Il avait bien envie de péter la gueule à ce Ai... Non finalement tans pis pour le nom, pour le truc brun qui se prenait pour le roi des Hollows ! Un shinigami roi des Hollows et du Hueco Mundo ! Cette chose immonde couronné d'un sourire indulgent qui avait ordonné son emprisonnement. Il ne se voyait pas couber et le prendre sur son dos. Il ne s'imaginait pas devenir sa monture servile. Jamais.

Mais Grimmjow se fatiguait. Les heures et les minutes se mélangeaient dans une sorte de bourde indiscernable. Le manque de luminosité n'affecter pas sa vision nocturne, cependant il se doutait qu'un simple brun lumière l'aveuglerai quelques instant. Si il voulait fuir il devrait prendre des précautions. Tout tournée sur lui même dans une introspection minutieuse, un manque evident le fit tressaillir. Il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait pas faim ! Bordel !

Il effleura son trou de Hollow toujours bien présent pour ce rassurer. Durant un instant il s'était cru humain tant Hollow et Faim ne pouvait aller l'un sans l'autre. La faim représentait l'envie constante d'assouvissement des désirs, la peur de la regression, le besoin constant de tuer pour sauvegarder son moi… sans la faim que devenait il? La faim justifier ses massacres passés, cependant elle n'endosserait pas ceux futur. Grimmjow réalisa que même sans cette menace qui l'obligeait à anéantir la vie d'autrui, ses pulsions le poussaient vers cet acte.

Étrangement cela lui confirmait une chose. Il avait toujours tué par envie et non par besoin. ll n'avait jamais était une bête abrutis par ses instincts, ces derniers l'avait guidé mais pas dominé. Il avait toujours était maitre de sa vie et de son destin. Toujours. Alors le shinigami pouvait bien causer qu'il serait a lui, il savait la limite de ce propos et éradiqua soumission de son vocabulaire.

Ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent la. Quelqu'un entra. Son coeur fit un saut monumental tandis que la poignée s'abaissait doucement.

Dans l'Espaça les avis concernant le nouvel arrivant s'accordait sur un point. Oui, ce Grimmjow attirait des regards plein d'envie, pour son corps divinement bien fait. On voulait le toucher. Le prendre et le mettre au pieux. Nnoitra ne faisait pas exception. Alors quand Aizen lui avait proposé

\- dis moi Nnoitra, ne voudrait tu pas prendre du bon temps ? Avec le nouvel arrancar j'entend, mais ne vas pas jusqu'au bout. Ne le brise pas.

D'abord il avait cru rêvé. Le maître Aizen, qui gardait jalousement sa panthère, la lui prêtait. Personne n'ignorait le traitement de faveur que le nouveau avait. Aizen avait obliger tous les Espada a assister a sa naissance, fait répertorié que 3 fois auparavant, pour Tia, et deux autres expériences qui étaient morte a la naissance. Cependant il est vrai que cette naissances comportait des intérêts scientifiques.

La forme d'adjuchas de Grimmjow s'éloignait énormément d'un aspect humain. Plus que toute les autres. Cela expliquait la longueur et la difficulté qu'avait eu Grimmjow a stabiliser son corps sous une forme humaine.

Voyant l'attachement du maitre pour son nouveau jouet, l'esprit du Quinta lui recommandait la prudence la plus justifiée. Nnoitra considéra l'offre avec circonspection, craignant un piège. Mais il n'allait certe pas refuser après tout. C'était un ordre! Pour une fois qu'Aizen lui en donnait un alliant l'utile et l'agréable!

Nnoitra entra dans la cellule. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand au lieux de trouver un Hollow sagement endormi, il trouva une furie qui lui sauta a la gorge les yeux fou et un sourire carnassier au lèvre. Furie qui exulté sa joie. Si il éradiquer heu cette asperges? C'est possible d'être aussi grand et laid !? Bref il pourrait sortir et s'enfuir. Ou non tuer ce connard dAizen a cause duquel il se retrouvait nu et sans pouvoir !

Grimmjow assura sa prise sur le cou de sa victime. Son corps mou lui faisant défaut; il fit jouer la gravité en sa faveur pour la maintenir au sol. Sa confiance envers son propre corps diminuait avec les gesticulations de la mantreligueuse. Il sentait sa poingne devenir insuffisante a la contenir aussi il bluffa.

\- bouge pas ou j't'bute ok ! Menaça t il

Mais cela échoua pitoyablement. D'un coup de bassin, la Quinta déséquilibra son assaillant, ce dernier présentant une inversion défavorable des positions s'éloigna vivement. Cependant le quinta fut plus rapide. Il lui saisi les poignets, et avec une dextérité impressionnante. Le bleuté tenta vainement de se soustraire a cette force supérieure qui le trainait vers le fond de son horrible lieux de sequestration. En dépit de ses feulement indigné et menaces fleuries, Grimmjow eu les poignets accrochée aux chaines qui l'avait auparavant interloqué. Il se débatit avec fureur pour en éprouver la solidité sous le ricanement de son détracteur.

Et la Grimmjow n'eu qu'une pensée

" et merde!"

* * *

Voilà voilà pour cette mise en bouche si je peux formuler ainsi :)

Comme c'est le premier vrai chapitre je vais commencer a vous mettre la pression pour commenter :) ça vous prend 5 minutes et moi ça me permet de voir ce que je peux améliorer :) même si la fic est déjà rédiger je l'améliore régulièrement donc n'hésiter pas :) Bon et puis soyons honnête ça fais super plaisir et on se sent trop puissant après ;p

La semaine prochaine on rentre dans le chaud et le citronné ;p Donc À la semaine prochaine :)


	3. La leçon du bleu

**Bon heu que dire…lemon**

 **C'est, bon la j'avoue à publier ça fous les jetons (sans rire). Comme c'est le premier que j'écris je suis pas sure de ce que ça donne concrètement mais promis je me suis appliquée !**

 **Aussi bonne lecture :) n'hésitez pas à reviewer. (promis je ne mords toujours pas)C'est toujours bon d'avoir un autre regard sur son travail.**

Chaud. Grimmjow se sentait étrangement brûlant, surtout la partie basse de son bas ventre.

Les doigt parcouraient sa peau dessinant des arabesques imaginaires, suivant les muscles et s'amusant de leur roulement. Grimmjow détestait cela. Il aurait voulu s'éloigner ,mais ses chaînes le retenait, ou au moins s'approcher pour approfondir le contact plaisant.

Et la pulpe de des doigts continuaient de l'effleurer dans de légers mouvements. Frustrant même. Nnoitra regarda son captif, sa respiration devenait erratique et son corps sous sa pulpe bouillant. Il ne tarderait pas à craquer. Bientôt sa langue remplaça ses doigts. Il s'attaqua au mamelon, le bleuté s'arqua violemment. Un soupir franchi ses lèvres jusqu'à lors obstinément closes. La Quinta ne cacha pas son sourire triomphant. Il avait mis du temps à rendre receptive cette partie du bleuté, l'homme n'ayant pas de sensibilité particulière à cette endroit la, mais à présent souffler dessus provoquait d'intense frissonnement chez sa victime. Et il fallait l'avouer, l'aphrodisiaque y était pour beaucoup. Dans cette crispation frustrée et révulsée, le bleuté n'était que plus désirable.

\- Alors on apprécie, chaton.

\- Bâtard...marmonna difficilement grimmjow...ah

Les longues mains de l'espada numérot 5 écartèrent les jambes de Grimmjow, dévoilant sa virilité tendu. Le contraste entre la chaleur de sa peau à cet endroit sensible, et la froideur de celle de son bourreau était incroyable. Le grognement initial s'apparenta à une plainte sulfureuse. Le nouvel arrancar fustigea son corps, ce traitre, qui non content de ne pas lui apporter de puissance, lui ôtait, par sa faiblesse, toute dérobade. Sa peau battait comme un tambour de luxure, et malgré lui, il recherchait désespérément une caresse plus franche. Sa chaire pulsait au rythme des frôlements pervers. Nnoitra soufflait sur les braises de son Envie, l'exacerbant, et Le désir consumait son âme, inexorablement. Le manque d'expérience de Grimmjow le rendait victime du flot de nouvelle sensation qu'il ne triait pas. Il n'en retenait que la plus forte, celle balayant les autres, son envie de plus.

Alors comme ça le chaton aimait bien se faire toucher? Il n'allait pas se retenir alors. Nnoitra fit glissait une main vers le ventre bas de sa victime, malgré la resistance verbale que celui ci lui opposa, son autre main s'attelant à torturer ses boutons de chaires maintenant dressées. Il regarda les deux auréoles sombres sur la peau brune, le plaisir les rougissaient et les gonflaient orgueilleusement. Il ceda à une pulsion, Lust s'empara de son corps et dès lors seule la pensée de ce corps supplicié l'occupa. Sa retenu initié par Aizen s'assouplit. Le maitre avait dit de ne pas aller jusqu'au boue, mais jamais de ne pas le pénétrer.

\- Oïe qu'es qu'tu crois faire la, l'interrompit de prisonniers en le fusillant du regard.

Le quinta ne pris pas la peine de répondre et fondit sur le coup de l'arracar, mordillant la peau disposition, léchant, marquant... Grimmjow émit un hoquet surpris l'orque une main empoigna sans douceur son sexe. Il se mordit la lèvre pour que l'autre n'est pas la satisfaction d'entendre des sons peu masculins sortir de sa bouche. Prenant cela comme un défit, le quinta s'amusa à retracer du bout du doigt la hampe de chair, d'un rythme délicieusement lent. Grimmjow ne savait plus quoi faire, son corps brûlait d'une fièvre étrange, tremblait légèrement et la sueur collait déjà ses cheveux a sa peau. Que lui arrivait il encore? Dans son autre forme ces symptômes survenaient après les combats, quand une entaille profonde perforant sa peau cicatrisait.

Les chaînes tintèrent au rythme de ses mouvements lui rappelant sa position. Sa force décrut horriblement, et bientôt le tambourinement vigoureux se transforma en une suite disparate de carillons fatigués et las. Ses protestations s'amenuisaient au profils de soupir lourd, qui tombait avec ses larmes salé sur les draps froissées. Un vide grandissait dans sa poitrine animée d'une crainte sourde. Sa nervosité contractait sa poitrine. Il ce sentait proie, chassé, faible. Totalement à la merci de l'autre. Et ah !

La main traîtresse saisit son sexe maintenant dur à en être douloureux, y appliquant à vas et viens suffisamment soutenu pour le durcir encore mais pas pour le faire jouir, grimmjow crut défaillir lorsque qu'un pouce entra dans la fente de son gland. Plus. il voulait jouir. Absolument. Grimmjow ne savait plus penser. Ça le faisait chier, mais son être était emplie d'un putain de désir, qui embrasait son corps, et surtout une partie très spécifique de son anatomie.

Mais la deuxième main venait de quitter ses mamelons pour enserrer la base de sa verge gonflé. Soudain la main qui lui érigeait son érection s'enleva, laissant un vide horrible-bien malgré lui il chouia- remplacée par une langue taquine, qui lui lécha consciemment toute la longueur, avant que la bouche englobe d'un coup tout le sexe palpitant. Grimmjow ne pût retenir un cris d'extase, son corps de tendit soudainement, il allait atteindre l'orgasme...mais l'entrave inquisitrice le retint. Il était terriblement frustré. Il voulait jouir. Il le devait. Il devenait fou. Et l'autre qui se retirait le laissant encore douloureusement dur.

\- Teme

\- Ne t'en fais pas chaton ce n'est que le commencement.

Grimmjow vit alors le quinta sortir tout un attirail d'objet. Un gode vibrants, des liens de sois, un anneau pénien, un bâillon, des pinces étranges, l'arancar dégluti. Il n'allait pas lui mettre ça sur le corps? Pouvait on réellement appliquer ses objets sur sa peau? Il tenta de se débattre mais ne fit que tinter lourdement ses chaînes. Nnoitra, lui, semblait se délecter de l'expression de son vis a vis. Il allait bien s'amuser. Il s'avança tel un prédateur de sa proie, ses accessoires en main.

\- Oïe connard ne t'approche pas de moi! Cria l'arrancar, en rétractant son bassin jusqu'a la paresseusement étendu sur le lit pour tenter de se redresser.

Mais seul un sourire sadique lui répondit. Le quinta se baisa de nouveau vers la virilité gorgé de sang, il la fit se dresser d'avantage arrachant des gémissements de la par de son butin. Cette fois Grimmjow le sentait, il allait exploser, il n'en pouvais plus, tout ses muscles tendus à rompre, une déferlante de plaisir le transcendait de toute part, déjà du liquide pré éjaculatoir s'écoulait, et son érection était à l'extrême. Mais alors qu'il goûtait a l'ivresse, un anneau lui coupa cour son plaisir. Impossible de jouir. Son corps réclamait. C'était vitale. Mais il ne pouvais pas. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. C'était trop dur. Beaucoup trop. A la compression sur sa virilité, et la douleur physique, s'ajouter une autre plus pernicieuse. Cette dernière s'enracinait dans son coeur, lui broyait sa fierté et le faisait se sentir misérable. On le soumettais comme un vulgaire animal, on le traitait comme un chien galeux en rute.

\- Eh bien tu es bien plus sage comme ça, ça fait plaisir.

\- Hnn nn, je...hnn..je

\- Oui chaton tu ?

\- J'te but´rais bâtard, articulât il au bord de l'évanouissement.

Noitra contempla son jouet, narquois, et pour le punir il entra trois doigts dans son 'intimité vierge. Grimmjow poussa un hurlements, l'extase s'atténuait, éveillant ses sens au autre sensation jusqu'a occultait. Mais déjà les doigts de mouvaient en lui sans se préoccuper de son état. Les sanglots du bleuté redoublèrent, il tremblait de tous ses membres, un mince filet de bave au lèvre. Il avait l'impression que l'on l'écartelait, qu'on le déchirait en deux. Il haletait bruyamment incapable de reprendre son souffle. Nnoitra apprécia l'étroitesse de l'antre, s'étonnant tout de même de cette dernière, l'aphrodisiaque aurait dû la détendre d'avantage. Bien plus, mais tans pis pour Grimmjow après Quinta, soucieuse de tordre sa victime non pas d'inconfort mais d'envie, toucha quelque chose, les cris du bleu se muèrent en râle de plaisir, un plaisir affreusement douloureux pour son membre érigé à son paroxysme.

\- Trouvé chantonna gaiment l'espada, et sans plus attendre il rentra dans l'entré meurtrie le gode, qui vibrait touchant toujours ce point précis qui faisait perdre pied a notre pauvre chaton. Ce dernier en effet n'en menait pas large, ses gris de jouissance résonnaient dans tous le local, sa verge le brûlait. Il n'en pouvais plus. Il était à bout.

\- Tch tu fait trop de bruit, chaton sursurra à son oreille le quinta.

Grimmjow était au bord du gouffre, humilié. Et le pire: toute son âme y prenait un plaisir sans pareille. Ça se définissait par viole et il aimait ça. La panthère ne retint plus ses larmes déjà bien sollicitées. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il abandonna la lutte. Il avait l'impression de s'effriter. Grimmjow était quelq un de fier et bafouer ainsi cette assurance qui lui permettait :de franchir les obstacles avec une confiance aveugle, de se jeter dans la bataille avec la certitude de la victoire , de ne jamais douter de sa supériorité, c'était le détruire.

Nnoitra enfourna son sexe dans la cavité buccale de son pantin. Le nouvel arracar mis quelques longues secondes à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, et profitant de cet état second, son tortionnaire lui saisie les cheveux et lui imposa des vas et viens puissants. Grimmjow ressentait l'envie vomir, il sentit cette chose gorgée de désir entrer et sortir de sa bouche, et pourtant il ne faisait rien. Il ne pouvais rien faire. Sa bouche tétanisée, avec a l'intérieur, une chose qu'il voulait à tout prix extraire. Pétrifié. dégoûté. Comme si ce qui se déroulait, ce dont son corps était le théâtre, N'avait pas de fondation réel. La montruosité de l'acte, le rendait à ses yeux impossible. Des flots de l'arme dévalèrent en rigole ses joues moites. Il sentit un liquide visqueux lui emplir la gorge. Cette semence qu'il avalait, cette texture répugnante et indigne de lui, le réveilla, avec la violence d'un outragé. Il mordit.

Nnoitra ce retira brusquement, sans avoir pu profiter du bien être de son orgasme. Le sale chien! Il donna un coup puissant sur l'effronté, faisant fit de la douleur terrassante qui le submergeait. Grimmjow ne sentit même pas l'attaque. Écoeuré, humilié, il vomit.

\- Mon sperme te dégoute sale enculé? Tu te sens bien misérable hein, enfoiré !

Sur ses paroles, et sans ménagement, Nnoittra écrasa le sexe toujours dressé de son jouet. Grimmjow hurla à s'en casser la voie. Un courant électrique lui ravageant le corps. Ah putain il s'en souviendrait de celle là!

\- Tu m'as fait mal enflure ! Vociféra t il en répétant son mouvement. Je vais vite finir le travail.

Le bleuté sentit un bâillon l'étouffer. Le tissu empêchait sa respiration, déjà saccadée. Il allait mourir. Mourir de honte, de plaisir, de douleur. Ses cris a présent coincé restaintt cloitrés dans sa gorge. Il senti qu'on lui relevait un genoux auquel on nouait un lien de soi qui passait dernière sa nuque, avant de maintenir son autre genoux. Cette position terriblement gênante, lui dérobait toute intimité et liberté de mouvement. Son intimité et sa verge tendu ainsi dévoilé au yeux de tous, provoquait une vision érotique rare.

Mais le Quinta n'avait pas fini, se délectant de la gêne de son prisonnier, il attacha les pinces à mamelon, et avec la corde qui les nouaient, et y rallia le sexe de Grimmjow. Avec une lueur perverse, il enfonça un peu plus le gode vibrant toujours, cognant la protaste déjà bien malmené. Si il avait pu, Grimmjow aurait voulu mourir. Son esprit se vida d'un coup, ultime protection du corps pour se sauvegarder. Grimmjow Jagerjack, la fougueuse, l'audacieuse panthère, le prédateur au tempérament de feu, le belliqueux Roi, portait le deuil de sa fierté amochée. Piétinée sauvagement, avec la brusquerie de l'acharnement.

Tout ça pour satisfaire les fantasmes de domination de ce con… La Quinta quitta la pièce non sans avoir cracher sur le martyr, il se foutais pas mal de sacrifier le bleuté sur l'autel de son maitre.

Aizen jubilait. Ainsi donc ce jour, il allait pouvoir battre la panthère. Il allait la dominer. La forcer à la soumission la plus totale. Elle lui mangerait dans la main, comme les autres. Il avait tout prévus. Isolement et la douleur aidant, l'esprit de grimmjow serait affaiblit, et la il apparaîtrait pour faire taire ses mots. Il serait son sauveur! Après que Nnoitra eu abusé de lui, Aizen avait sciemment activé les chaînes mangeuses d'énergie spirituelle, affaiblissant considérablement sa proie. Grimmjow devait être exténué, et horriblement frustré à présent On lui avait fait ingurgiter un puissant Aphrodisiaque après tout.

Il entra. Marqua un temps d'arrêt, s'assura que sa panthère la voient bien. Qu'elle prenne le temps de considérer leur deux positione. Elle couchée, lui debout, Elle emprisonnée, lui libre, Elle faible, lui en position de force.

Il la regarda, attaché comme un trophée de guerre, les jambes écartaient lascivement dévoilant un sexe gonflé de désir inassouvi, les muscles tendus, suant de fatigue et de frustration, et dans les yeux une fièvre ardente. Elle haletait, une expression frustrée et douloureuse sur le visage. Aizen tendit la main vers sa panthère brûlante de passion qui semblait réclamer ses caresses. Vers cette bouche humide au commissure moite.

Grimmjow reconnu immédiatement l'intrus, comment ne pas le reconnaître... Si il avait était en meilleur forme, il aurait éprouvé de la colère, mais son corps fatigué avait enfiévré son esprit. Il se moquait de qui pourvus qu'on cesse son martyr. Il avait si mal, sa virilité pulsait atrocement, et brûlait, sans qu'il eu pus la soulager. Il n'en pouvais plus. Il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Il voulait jouir. Seulement ça. C'était trop demandé?

Les fins doigts d'aizen lui retirèrent son bâillons, imprégné de salive sanguinolente, que la victime mordait frénétiquement à s'en casser les dents.

\- ...plaît implora grimmjow dans un murmur haché, en avança désespérément vers son maître, il pleurait n'ayant plus depuis longtemps la force de retenir ses larmes.

Sans un mots, Aizen détacha ses liens et retira les instruments du corps du Hollow, sous ses hoquets surpris et reconnaissants, sans toutefois touché à l'anneau pubien de son animal. Les liens avaient laissés des striures écarlates, le signeur du hueco mundo avança sa main vers l'objet de ses désirs, malicieusement il balada ses doigts sans retirer l'entrave sous les gémissements suppliants de Grimmjow qui souffrait horriblement.

\- Alors mon tout beau, va tu rejoindre mon armé ?

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux. C'était donc ça. Il voulait qu'il le reconnaisse en maître. C'était lui qui avait du orchestrait la visite de l'autre bâtar. Allait on encore longtemps le faire chuter. Il était roi! Il ne voulut pas se soumette à ce mégalomane! Mais d'un autre côté, la fatigue faussait son jugement. Il voulait juste...

\- Je t'enlèverai ça sursura Aizen en frôlant l'anneau, je te traiterait bien ne t'en fais pas...

L'arrancar eu soubresaut muet, Aizen venait de saisir son érection et y appliquait un douloureux vas et viens. Tans pis pour la fierté. Fébrilement, grimmjow hocha la tête, soumis. La délivrance le saisie avec une puissance orgasmique, un flot continu de sperme inonda le sol. Aizen souris macheveliquelent. Finalement cela avait était facile.

La fierté de Grimmjow vola en éclat. Il venait de ce soumettre, lui l'indomptable. Des sanglots incontrôlées de colère de de haine le secouèrent par spams. Le Hollow se laissa tombait dans les bras de son mécène. Il se laissa étreindre. Tendrement. Sa bile obstrua sa gorge qui se serra, avant de se fermer. L'air lui manquait tout a fait, Aizen que la mollesse soudaine du corps, et les sifflements, alertèrent le sauva immédiatement.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Avait il fallu qu'on le brisa aussi cruellement. Pourquoi Aizen lui chuchotait maintenant des douces paroles. Grimmjow maudit sa faiblesse, mais en cet instant de fragilité il laissa Le maître du Hueco Mundo le réconforter. Il laissa son visage trouver de la chaleur dans le cou de son maitre, ses larmes s'épancher sur ses vêtement parfaitement, impeccablement blanc, Il laissa Aizen devenir un milliers dans son monde. Juste un petit, tout petit instant.

Et sans même s'en rendre compte, il se perdu dans ses douces paroles.

Tandis que ses doigt essuyaient les larmes grosses de son chaton, il remarqua un étrange trait bleu soulignant le bas des dis yeux du chaton. Aizen fronça les sourcils, ces stigmates se manifestaient également chez Ulquirora mais de façon plus prononcée. Ce stigmate là n'était pas présent lors de la naissance de l'arrancar. Quand était il apparut ? et Pourquoi?

Mais cela n'était pas l'important de l'instant. Il s'en préoccuperait plus tard. Son attention toute entière se focalisait à camoufler une expression faciale qui aurait put compromettre sa manipulation. Aizen le cacha a son pion, un sourire victorieux. Mais il avait gagné. Maintenant il ne fallait plus que faire croire a ce petit chaton qu'il était amoureux de lui. Et doucement il en ferait ce qu'il voudrai.

Le temps jouait avec lui.

Gin accueillit Aizen de retour des cachots. Il dégageait des effluves nauséabondes, et empestait le sexe. L'argenté cacha son ennui irrité derrière un sourire plus large que d'ordinaire. Il savait ou avait été ce fourbe, ce malfaisant supérieur, qui régnait en maitre divin sur son âme. Depuis cette fameuse nuit ou il l'avait asservit, comme il venait de le faire avec le bleuté. L'albinos eu un mouvement de recul dégouté et offusqué. Il cacha ses mains tremblantes dans ses manches trop larges pour son corps filiforme.

Gin détestait son corps, trop maigrelet et soumis, symbole de sa faiblesse coupable. Il voyait impuissant l'emprise que son maitre avait sur lui, comment il ployait a chacun de ses ordres même les plus abjects. Son amour se mêlait de crainte et de fascination. Sa première nuit avait piétiné son orgueil, et celles qui avaient suivit l'avait plongé dans un cercle infernal et vicieux. Il redoutait qu'Aizen le laisse a présent. Son âme liée à celle superbe de son maitre vacillait. Aizen s'intéressait a un autre, encore une fois. Sa précédente liaisons avec Hinamori, cette stupide gamine, avait terriblement blessé l'argenté. Après tout, par désir de possession, Aizen lui avait fait regretter celle qu'il avait entretenu lui même avec Matsumoto, puis Izuru. Plus jamais Gin n'avait osé ouvrir son corps et son coeur d'autre suite à cela.

Gin connaissait les talents de son maître. En l'obligea à n'aimer que lui, il avait fini par le contraindre à une adoration exclusive, blessante et à sens unique. Gin avait émietté son âme pour lui convenir, pour répondre à ses attentes sans cesse plus exigeantes et humiliantes. Il ressentait pour Grimmjow un dégout emprunt de pitié. Cet autre homme qu'Aizen gratifiait de son attention menaçait sa place, la seule chose que son maître lui avait laissé. Car il l'avait coupé de tout, si bien qu'au yeux de Gin, sa propre définition se réduisait à celle que lui donnait Aizen.

On échapper pas à au brun, et Gin voyait dans ce garçon son propre reflet. Ses sentiments pour le nouveau allait de la compassion, car lui même avait cédé dans la douleur, à la haine, car la peur de perdre son unique le jalousait ce corps, plus musculeux et félin, qui ravissait Aizen. Sa peine de passer en second plan s'accentuait quand les yeux, si sublime, de son maître brillait pour cet autre. Ce môme qui obnubilait le brun revêtait à son sens l'habit funeste de sa chute. Si il l'abandonnait que lui arriverait il? Lui qui avait renoncé à tout sauf a son maître…

Gin baissa la tête, il n'arriva plus à maintenir son sourire. Aizen lui releva le menton et l'embrassa profondément. Ce geste au allure tendre cachait une fonction pernicieuse, il assoyait son pouvoir sur lui. Et Gin se retint de le mordre pour cette affront. Ce connard revenait après une partie de jambe en l'air ,se satisfaire de son corps? Savait il la honte et le tourment que lui procurait chacun de leur rapport? Quand ces mains, chaudes et hideuses, le soumettait encore et encore. Quand ce sexe ,long et épais, terrassait son intimité, aussi étroite que lui. Gin ne portait pas cette masse lourde de vêtement trop large par frilosité, mais par embarras de son propre corps, trop fin, trop maladif, trop blanc… Et chaque fois que ces yeux, aussi cruel et qu'adorable, le scrutait, l'argenté mourrait sous ce supplice.

Fatigué, il s'écarta du brun, ses sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas une pute bon marché qu'on venait voir pour comblé les braises d'un désir allumé par un autre. Et cela même si le centre de ses passions le lui demandait. Le regard que lui porta son maître se fit plus dur, et instinctivement il se recula haletant. Il esquissa une excuse rapide, et couteuse pour lui. A son sens, rien dans ces actes ne méritait cet affront que lui faisait subir le maître.

-Gin, agenouille toi.

L'albinos s'exécuta en ravalant sa répulsion grandissante, il musela les protestations véhémentes de son être. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent quand il senti sous son menton baissé des orteils. Il déglutit. La friction de ces ongles dangereux avec sa jugulaire ,fragile et proche, balayant ses faibles résistance. Un coup, une pression, et ce serait la fin. Les appadices remontèrent le long de sa mâchoire, et pénétrèrent ses lèvres. Docilement, Gin les lécha. L'atmosphère se réchauffa légèrement, et l'ex capitaine de la troisième s'en félicita. Son coeur affolé se calma.

-Gin, ne t'inquiète pas de Grimmjow. Ce n'est qu'un animal récalcitrant à soumettre, comme tu l'a été.

Ces paroles l'anéantirent. Ainsi Aizen les plaçait tout deux sur le même plan. Il ne comptait pas plus que ce gamin arriviste. La langue de Gin ralentit autour des pieds d' Aizen, et le maitre sut qu'il avait touché juste. Encore. Il avait vraiment fait un travail remarquable avec son ancien lieutenant. Fantastique.

-T'vas lui faire la même sale chose qu'a moi?  
-Bien évidemment, si cela s'avère nécessaire, et j'admet volontiers qu'il me serait plaisant qu'elle le soit.

Gin se releva froidement. Ses gestes brusques trahissaient son angoisse et sa nervosité, et le maître eu le contentement de voir son sourire s'effacer tout à fait. Aizen se combla de la ressurection de l'éclat d'ire révulsé qui hantait les yeux de son subordonné perpétuellement, mais n'éclatait que trop rarement. Or, contempler son coeur boulversé satisfait son penchant pervers de domination. Il y voyait toute la rage de la servitude. Gin lui était acquis depuis si longtemps que parfois cela l'ennuyait.

 _Que vas tu faire Gin? M'attaquer? Partir? Me supplier ? Le tuer? Que vas tu faire mon sublime et malléable pions?_

-Aizen-sama, j' penses pas qu'sois judicieux de m'dire ça t'sais. C'est pas la peine d'me tester. J'ai appris ma leçon. Je n'me dresserai plus jamais sur le chemin de ta volonté. Car, Aizen-san, t'sais pertinemment q'ton emprise sur mon âme est totale. Je te laisserai pas le loisir de l'effriter un peu plus. J'suis ton arme, uniquement ç ...

Oh? Voila une réaction intéressante? Il le contrôlait si loin? Ou alors était ce un jeu calculer ? Non, Gin était certes intelligent, mais il ne pouvait pas le duper. Aussi, Aizen laissa courir pour cet fois l'insolence de son jouet. Il le laissa regagner ses cartiers tranquillement. Et pour faire bonne mesure l'enferma. Un subordonnée au sentiment houleux pouvait se retourner facilement contre son maître pour peu q'un élément extérieur lui insuffle suffisamment de courage. Hors, malgré que Gin ne le distrayait plus, sa force et sa présence le confortait. Gin était spécial en dépit de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne s'imaginait pas roi sans lui à ses pieds.

Un monde sans les railleries de Gin, sans sa timidité et sa pudeur, sans leurs jeux de destructions pervers ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait élevé ce petit, l'avait recruté tout jeune, lui avait donné l'eau et le soleil nécessaire à son éclosion. A présent, il voulait cette fleur aux pétales immaculée comme décoration à son trône.

Car Gin était l'image pâle et servile de sa perfection. De sa vision du sublime. Un pion parfaitement soumis a sa volonté.

 **Voilà, Voilà :p**

 **C'est bon j'ai perdu personne :p**

 **La semaine prochaine Grimmy chou devient un Espada :)**

 **Donc Reviewer ( ouais je suis chiante) et à la semaine prochaine.**


	4. La promotion du Bleu

**Salut salut, comment ça va sous le ciel bleu?**

 **Comme je suis complètement esseulé sur le web et que visiblement personne ne commente c'est que mon travail doit être parfais :p Nan je rigole mais si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez ;p**

 **Tout de suite Grimmy a une belle promotion ! Bonne lecture et Bonne chance au bachelier et au Brevetiste( ? ce mots existe t il? Mystère et boule de gomme)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

La promotion du Bleu

Grimmjow, ou l'élément perturbateur du Hueco Mundo. Aizen savait que dompter la bête ne serais pas une mince affaire, et il avait beaucoup compté sur la fine brèche qu'il élargissait lentement ,mais tout de même! Ce satané chat insoumis lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs! Certes il était dans son armée, c'était ce qu'il voulait non, certes il lui vouait allégeance, enfin théoriquement, mais sa panthère s'accompagnait d'un caractère insupportable, bien qu'attachant et amusant, d'une insubordination et d'une insolence rare sans parler de sa fâcheuse tendance à désobéir et à détruire tout sur son passage! Avait il vraiment bien fait de lui rendre son zanpakuto? Panthèra que s'appelait ce dernier.

Non vraiment Aizen n'avait pas prévus cela. Il avait pensé naïvement, un comble, que son arrancar favoris tomberait amoureux de lui assez facilement, et bien non, l'abandon des premiers soirs de fatigue après sa libération passé, Grimmjow avait immédiatement cessé de quémander des caresses , et a partir de ce moment prêchait une hostilité qui clamait:"je-suis-peu-être-dans-ton-armé-le-mégalomane-à-la-mèche-folle-l'oreal-mais-je-fais -ce-que-je-veux-et-si-t'es-pas-content-c'est-pareille!". Et pour le dieu mondial c'était tout une épreuve de garder son sang froid, Grimmjow avait le mérite d'être le seul arrancar qui le mettait dans de pareilles états.

Et non content de cela, Gin s'alliait souvent à lui pour couvrir ses frasques, ou diminuer ses punitions. Ce foutus renard ne perdait pas une occasion de regonfler l'orgueil de son chaton afin de retarder sa chute. Aizen soupçonnait l'argenté de craindre qu'il ne se désintéresse de lui, et l'abandonne pour ce nouvel arrancar plus pimpant au goût de neuf. Son second avait une lucidité exacerbé, il se doutait qu'Aizen lui préférait cette chair neuve, encore inexplorée, ayant le goût alléchant de la fraîcheur plutôt que lui, qui lui vouait déjà une allégeance parfaite. Gin avait été dompté et Grimmjow luttait encore. Le maître lui prêtait également un autre dessin, celui de le contrarier. De voir quelqu'un ne pas courber l'échine devant lui. De voir que cela ne relevait pas de l'exploit, pour peut être tenter à son tour de ce défaire de son emprise. Dans tout les cas Grimmjow, comme Gin avant lui, pliait sans rompre.

Aizen avait résolue de porter une attention plus aiguisé sur son second. Sa méfiance à son égard quand a sa fiabilité le rendait plus prompt à la rudesse. Ainsi il revenait a leur vielles pratiques malsaine. Parfois il enfermait Gin dans ces appartements plusieurs semaines sans que l'albinos puisse en sortir. Là il le cajolait tout en le traitant comme un déchet. Il ne lui mettait pas de plus vicieuse entrave qu'une fatigue constante. Il s'acahrnait sur le corps albâtre chaque jour, ne laissant d'un amas de chaires exténuées. Il l'épuisait également moralement avec un harcèlement morale permanent et pointue. Il perdait son second dans un tourbillons accablant d'ivresse et de désespoir. Gin ne réapparaît a Las Noches que lorsque le Seigneur avait reformaté.

Affaiblit par ce traitement, Gin modérait son aide envers le bleuté. Il mettais un point d'honneur a reconquérir la confiance de son Maitre. Il ne supportait plus cette attitude suffisante et mauvaise qu'il avait envers lui. Quand enfin Aizen le laissait ressortir, il se devait de rester en sa présence. Gin n'en pouvait plus de cette inspection éternel. Il avait besoin d'intimité, a tout prix. Aussi, même si son coeur crevait de révolte, il restreignait ses ardeurs a sauver les fesses du bleuté. Il s'abstenait également de trop fréquente visite et ne lui délivrait ses conseils la dérobé. Toutefois il était assez fière de son « élève » .

Depuis sa libération des cachots, le chaton ne s'était plus jamais donné au Maitre, et Aizen, bien que patient, ne supportait plus la vue de ce corps parfait, qui le narguait. Aussi il avait chargé de hobbies, son jeu favori était de pousser Grimmjow à commettre des bêtises dans le seul but de le punir ensuite, afin de dans ses deux yeux le léger éclat inquiet lorsque qu'il attendait "docilement",avec injures et grandes insultes très fleuris, sa sanction. Et si Grimmjow les dupaient tous, le maître suprême lui savait que son adorable chaton avait peur. Peur de revivre "ça". C'était inconscient, et Grimmjow ne l'avouerait jamais. Tout comme l'argenté l'avait souvent fait, Grimmjow enterrait cette peur primaire sous des apparences farouches et rebelles. Seulement les apparences comme les décor d'un théâtre ne maintenait leur artifices que le temps du jeu de masque. Et Aizen comptait bien étendre son empire sur Grimmjow dans les coulisses et la salle.

En comptant sa captivité et sa création, Grimmjow les encombrait de sa présence depuis bientôt deux mois. Et si d'ordinaire ce laps de temps restreins ne permettait pas à un Hollow de ce faire un nom , tous à Las Noches connaissaient la panthère. De part ses frasques, son insolence et sa beauté, Grimmjow fascinait ou rebutait. Bien sur, les périodiques lamentations et remontrances de Tousen à son sujet propageaient également sa renommé.

Un autre point attirait l'attention sur elle. La rapidité de ses progrès au combat, sa vélocité surprenante et sa capacité d'acclimatation effarante. Grimmjow se battait par instinct, et il semblait que ce dernier, plus que destiné à sa survie, l'était pour la victoire. Aizen ne pût s'empêcher d'établir un parallèle avec Gin. Son pion si parfait et puissant. Le génie du Seireitei entre ses doigts. Un parcourt qui aurait put devenir celui d'une légende si seulement il n'avait pas croisé sa route… Si Aizen n'avait choisit pour lui la voie de l'infamie et de la trahison.

Grimmjow aussi possédait ce potentiel dangereux mais formidable. Sauf que Gin basait son style sur les effets de surprises, le mensonge, la tromperie et les astuces. Il détournait l'attention, créait des ouvertures, usait de son esprit remarquable. Seul ses sens guidaient Grimmjow lors d'un affrontement. Et tout comme il s'était méfié de son second, Aizen prenait des précautions avec ce jeunot bien trop débrouillard et bagarreur.

Contrôler Gin et le maintenir sous sa coupe durant son dressage avait était facile. Il suffisait de prendre en otage Matsumoto. Puis une fois le dressage fini, cette menace constante n'était plus nécessaire. Grimmjow n'avait pas sa "Matsumoto". Il ne s'attachait à personne, même ses Fraccions, dévoués, ne pesaient pas lourds dans la balance de ses décisions. L'obligation qu'Aizen avait de ce faire aimer rapidement de la jeune panthère croissait de jour en jour.

Songeur, Aizen passa une main distraite dans les cheveux de son second. Il avait été sage, calme, distant avec Grimmjow ces derniers temps. Aussi, il se laissait aller a partager avec lui un moment de douceur. Il lui avait permis de s'assoir sur ses genoux, chose que Gin lui réclamait régulièrement et n'accordait que peu de fois. Gin respirait calmement, trouvant la présence de son Maitre lénifiante. Cependant, Aizen prévoyait d'arrêter la la récompense de son second, quelqu'un arrivait des couloirs et il ne tenait pas spécialement a être surpris dans cette posture.

\- Je trouve qu'c'est pas normal, grommela Gin sur ses genoux, même pour un Arrancar j'veux dire.

Intrigué Aizen lui lança un regard en coin l'invitant à poursuivre. Il bougea lentement les jambes et Gin descendit de ces dernières avec un soupir. Il n'aimait pas ça. Quand Aizen lui faisait sentir que ses demandes, de contact et d affections, l'agaçait. D'un autre côté, comme se trouvait dans la salle du trône…En demandait il simplement trop? Aizen n'optait pas pour s'afficher en publique au Seireitei, et depuis leur arrivée au Hueco Mundo cette tendance était devenu une véritable règle. L'argenté prit le temps replacer une de ses mèches avant de poursuivre.

\- Notre kitty j'veux dire, s'expliqua t'il, L'est bien trop puissant pour un jeunot...

\- Tu as raison, approuva le dieux en réajustant nonchalamment sa joue sur la paume de sa main.

\- et puis il les possède...

Le chef tiqua, cette fois Gin vit dans les yeux de son supérieur qu'il avait éveillé son intérêt. Il ne l'invitait plus mais lui ordonnait de poursuivre. Comme si cela se substituer à l'air dans l'esprit du brun. Cette soif de savoir à propos du bleuté que son maître témoignait exaspéré Gin, qui pour obtenir un peu d'attention de son maître, s'abaissait à parler et discourir de ce gamin. Ses sentiments pour Aizen flouait ses décisions, et la retenue qu'imposait son amitié naissante avec le bleu. Grimmjow et lui entretenaient une relation exceptionnellement pacifique pour le bleuté. Ce dernier ne ce sentait pas en danger en sa présence, aussi sa garde se baissait imperceptiblement. Et Gin, malgré tout le dégoût que lui inspirait le môme, ne pouvait s'empêcher de paterner cette figure si similaire au lui de ses jeunes années. Son cœur refusait la capitulation du bleuté, comme une rédemption pour avoir cédé. Et pourtant il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Pour revêtir un masque plus sincère, Grimmjow cachait de nombreuse qualités invisibles car obstrué par son caractère abrasif. Des qualités appréciables, et une discussion, bien que tonitruante, divertissante et sincère. La perte de sa compagnie, ou de son spontanéité le dérangeait.

Leur étrange complicité reposait sur cette culpabilité ambigüe de l'albinos. Les attitudes de Gin en tête à tête avec le bleuté, et hors de cette situation ne se comparaient simplement pas. Avec Grimmjow, il ne ressentait pas cette oppression constante lié à l'omniprésence d'Aizen, et aux politesses obséquieuses des Arrancars. Grimmjow ne le voyait ni comme un pion, son intelligence ne s'accordait pas avec des stratagèmes si complexe, ni comme un supérieur, car il n'admettait aucune autorité. Il le voyait comme un mec un peu flippant, un peu pervers, avec une ironie mordante et taquine. Un type louche mais avec qui il passait des moments simples. Et même le bleuté avait sentit le miasme malsain de la relation que Gin entretenait avec Aizen. Quelque par, il prenait pitié de l'albinos, si fin et pâle, au même titre que l'argenté prenait pitié lui. Et Gin souffrait de cette relation équivoque, comme il souffrait de celle qu'il entretenait avec le brun. Pour une fois, il aurais voulut se consacré à un seul sentiment, et non pas cette mosaique contradictoire qui éreintait ses nerfs.

Mais malgré cette fatigue qui se cumulait sur ses épaules, malgré cette oppression étouffante, il voulait l'aider.L'argenté sentait la méfiance de son maître vis à vis du chaton. Il présentait son assassina si il ne capitulait pas rapidement. Et il savait pertinemment que cette fatalité s'abattrait plus vite sur le bleuté, si Aizen perdait son intérêt pour lui, ou si il se révélait réellement indomptable. Or cette vérité se vérifiait d'autan plus si le gamin était puissant. D'ou la nécessité qu'Aizen scelle une partie du pouvoir du bleuté, ainsi, le Maitre privilégierai un isolement à une exécution. Lui même depuis peut voyait ses possibilités de sortie se réduire, preuve de la défiance d'Aizen, ou de son mécontentement quand à ses actions.

\- Les stigmats sous l'yeux, Ulquiora à les même et vous connaissez sa particularité, même si vous lui direz jamais...

\- Il possède une seconde forme compléta, le mégalo amusé, si notre petit Grimmjow est de la même trempe qu'Ulquiora alors il ne m'intéresse que plus encore...

\- Notre Ulqui est tellement manipulable! déplora presque l'albinos, préfère l'chaton, et puis j'sais qu'il tardera pas à te prêter total dévotion, t'y travail après tout, sinon on pourra..

\- toujours le tuer...

 _Quelqu'un pourra tout à fait le faire sans que j'ai à me tacher les mains_. Justement Tosen arrivait en trompe. Aizen comprenait aisément pourquoi l'Aveugle n'aimait son chaton. Grimmjow se battait par pur plaisir, sans autre ambition que de tuer, à l'inverse Tosen mettait le combat au service d'une cause et jugeait ce dernier d'une violence inutile. Deux visions inconciliable et opposées.

\- Cette fois ci Aizen-sama il est allé trop loin ! La destruction des douches car elles sont sur le passage de sa chambre soit! La mort "accidentel" de quelques Hollow de bas étage, passe encore! Celle des cuisiniers car la nourriture est végétarienne, est encore tolérable! Son manque évident de respect, et sa désobéissance insurrectionnel est déjà plus grave! Mais la il vient d'assassiner un espada! Ce n'est plus tolérable!

\- Mamama To-chan, chantonna Gin au côté de son seigneur, Grimmy vient d'tué un espada ? N'es ce pas d'l'ordre des choses? L'espada est réservée au puissant, t'sais~~lequel était ce ?

\- La Sexta! Maître Aizen cette bête est dangereuse, nous devons l'éliminer !Si il deviens trop puissant, il pourrait nous anéantir! Il n'est que violence et pêché.

Gin élargie son sourire. C'était lui qui avait entrainé Grimmjow dernièrement, il associé la victoire du bleu à une personnelle en quelques sortes. L'argenté lui avait également recommendé d'attaquer le sexto en premier. Grimmy avait projeté d'attaquer directement le Numéro 1, mais pragmatique, Gin avait prévus l'issu du combat, et l'avait tempéré. Devant l'impatience du chaton, désireux d'en découdre, il lui avait indiqué le rang à combattre après une analyse pousée de ses capacités. Que Grimmjow triomphe le ravissait dans son orgueil, et dans son amitié. Gin, qui n'entendait que des relations sinueuses basées sur la crainte ou la domination, cherchait un refuge. Il travaillait à étouffer ses sentiments contre le bleuté pour ne laisser qu'une franche camaraderie. Un lien.

-Remet lui simplement l'insigne des espada, trancha Aizen qui camoufla au mieux sa satisfaction, son pion serait bientôt près..

\- Mais Aizen-sama!

\- Il suffit Tosen ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas venir prétendre qu'un arrancar qui ne maîtrise ni le cero, ni le hierro, ni même sa libération ou son reagu constitue une menace. Ou bien me crois tu faible? Si c'est le cas veux tu que je te montre a quel point tu te trompe?

\- Bien sur que non Aizen-sama

\- Bien, dans ce cas vas maintenant et vite ! Ordonna le seigneur de ce monde avec un geste las

Tosen s'empressa de déguerpir animé de colère. Oh Aizen le savais, il pourrais jouer sur les sentiments de Tosen, il allait entretenir cette rage viscéral de son lieutenant pour le récent sexta, ça pourrais toujours le servir. Gin l'inquiétait plus en revanche, il détectait un début d'amitié entre lui et le chaton. Or son dressage reposait en partie sur le maintient de leur isolement respectifs. Ces deux recalcitrants pourraient se retourner contre lui si il encourageait mutuellement leur braise de révolte. Et cela l'ennuierait.

\- Dites moi sos'ke-sama, j'me trompe ou t'es bien content que'n'chaton soit sur la liste noire de not'Tosen ?

\- Gin on ne ta jamais dit que trop en révélé n'était pas très recommandé, répliqua Aizen

\- Ma ma que de haine, souri malicieusement son compère, si un jour le sexta fini dans ton lit invite moi

\- Gin gronda mécontent le maître, mais son subordonnée était déjà partit.

Gin quitta la salle inquiété. Laisser Tosen marquer Grimmy… Mais a quoi pensait Aizen? Il flairait un plan de la part de son maitre, cependant, montrer trop ouvertement son appui pour Grimmjow s'avérerait dangereux pour eux deux. Aizen devait déjà avoir notifié leur rapprochement. Or ce dernier n'allait pas son sens. Pour éviter une répression de son comportement encore plus sévère, Gin se résignait a agir sans empathie pour son compère, quitte a prendre un peu de distance.

Un cri déchira les couloirs.

Grimmjow.

Une sueur froide lui glaça le dos, et en accort avec ce pressenti, Gin fit demi tour ,et fonça vers l'origine du bruit. Il eu du mal à y parvenir, trouvant sur son chemin Ulquiora puis Tia qui le forcèrent a marquer un temps d'arrêt. Si il ne voulait pas laisser transparaître son lien avec le bleuté, il devait agir sans monter sans empressement à le rejoindre, ni sa nervosité. Aizen l'observait sans doute depuis quelques alcôves. A son arrivé il trouva Tosen et Grimmjow.

Gin préféra ne pas poser ses yeux sur les chaires a vifs de son compagnon évanouie, surtout pas. Il empuantissait déjà la pièce avec une odeur vicié de sang. La cécité de Tosen l'arrangeait, car pour une fois, il ne parvenait pas a mettre son masque d'indifférence. Tosen, surpris à le voir ici, s'enquit la raison de sa présence et Gin lui conseilla de cesser son acharnement sur le corps mou et inconscient, sans quoi il risquait de le tuer. Ce qui n'entrait pas dans les instructions délivrées par leur Maitre commun. L'aveugle réfléchi, hocha la tête, et pris congé.

Gin s'effrayait toujours de voir avec quel naturel, cet homme ce réclamant humaniste et pacifique, pouvait agir avec une cruauté si vive et extrême. Il analysa la situation. Grimmjow n'allait pas fort du tout là. Ces blessures profondes et mauvaise ne guériraient pas instantanément, même avec son Kidô.

 _Je ne peux pas le soigner. Je pourrais l'apaiser un peu mais cela laisserait des traces de ma pression spirituel. Or je suis sur qu'Aizen viendra le voir. Non ne le soignons pas, ce serait tenter le diable. Ne le déplaçons pas non plus. C'est trop risqué._

\- Désolé Kitty, t'vas d'voir serrer les dents. Comme souvent a l'avenir

Salopard de Tosen! A il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule! Tu parles qu'il était le sexta sans mal! Putain il était encore fragile lui! Un coup pareil! Depuis quand pour tatouer quelq un on devait le passer a tabac pour qu'il ne bouge plus hein ! Et merde! Ça faisait atrocement mal en plus ! Ha çà il le lui paierait!

Grimmjow tenait frénétiquement sa jambe blessée, elle n'était pas coupée, oh non, mais brisée en deux parties sanglantes pendant piteusement, à sa section l'on pouvait voir sans mal l'os entouré de chaire déchirées. La panthère boitait sur un pied, n'ayant plus d'appuit de son autre jambe fébrile, et le mur. Sa respiration sifflante, et les dent serrées, il tentait de retenir ses hurlements de douleur. Son dos le lançait également, Tosen lui avait arracher la peau avec ses ongles, griffant, pour y creuser le chiffre six, puis il y avait appliqué ce sceau au fer rouge sur la peau à vif et sensible. Les dommages collatéraux étaient important: la jambe car il avait voulut s'enfuir, son dos n'était plus qu'un amas bouillie de chair labouré, car il avait remué, et le symbole de son appartenance a l'espada lui vriller les entailles. C'était a ce demander si Tosen n'avait pas voulu lui tatouer les organe !

Grimmjow feula misérablement, il n'avait pas la force d'avancer, son corps le lançait vicieusement et les souffrances lancinantes qu'il endurait lui faisait faire une grimace affreuse. La Sexta entendit des bruit de pas. Son cœur manqua un battement, il tourna la tête vers l'inconnu avec les yeux exorbités d'un animal blessé. Instinctivement il retroussa les lèvres dévoilant ses canines pointus, et poussa un grognement qui, bien contre sa volonté ,s'apparenta plus a un gémissement.

\- Grimmjow! S'exclama la voie, mais que t'as t on fait !

Aizen. La panthère paniqua, c'était mauvais, Aizen allait l'achever. Il allait mourir. Les faibles meurt. Ou pire on aurait pitié de lui. Il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne. Il ne voulait pas être méprisé! Surtout par ce shinigami! Grimmjow s'était juré de le détrôner et de prendre sa place ! Il ne...

Aizen rattrapa le corps avant qu'il ne touche terre. Son chaton c'était évanoui.

\- Allons allons chaton, de tel transport dans ton état… Ce n'est nullement raisonnable, dors.

Il était étonnant de voir un visage d'ordinaire animé par tant de fougue sauvage, et tant de bestialité colérique, des traits aussi détendus et sereins. Comme un chat,Grimmjow se blotti contre la source de chaleur en ronronnant. Et alors le chef suprême du monde creux, sourit d'amusement et d'attendrissement. Et portant son jouet comme une princesse, sans prêter gare au sang se répandant sur ses manches, le seigneur suprême le déposa dans sa chambre et le soigna délicatement.

Grimmjow était haletant, ses mèches bleus collaient à son front, et un liquide poisseux imbibait ses bandages soigneusement mît. Aizen le trouva beau dans cet abandon total, cet épuisement fiévreux. Le pauvre chaton avait une forte fièvre ,qui le faisait délirer, le visage crispé d'horreur, parfois quelques gémissement adorable franchissaient ses lèvres. Il était pâle, et la figure malade, lui qui d'ordinaire rayonnait de vie paraissait cadavre. Exsangue, les cheveux hirsute, inconscient, et sale. Terriblement affaiblit, par ses blessures, après tout il ne maîtriser pas encore son hierro.

La Sexta tremblait dans ses couvertures, un froid immense envahissant son corps glacé. Les couvertures ne le réchauffaient pas.

\- Tosen est allée un peu trop loin marmonna mécontent Aizen assis au chevet de son jouet.

Grimmjow papillonna des yeux. Ou était il ? Son corps entier endurait une douleur atroce. Il retint un grognement, l'air était des aiguilles brûlantes dans ses poumons. Sa respiration s'accéléra, pris de panique il voulu bondir mais une vague de souffrance l'immobilisa.

\- La la, le calma doucement le maître en jouant tendrement avec les mèches plaquées sur les tempes du malade, ne t'agite pas, je ne te ferais rien aujourd'hui.

La Sexta ne distinguait qu'une vague forme, mais la voie apaisante le calma aussitôt. Elle était chaude et suave. Protectrice. Avec un geignement sourd, a demi conscient seulement, Grimmjow tendit sa main incertaine vers cette aura si douce, si attirante. Aizen serra la petite exploratrice dans la grande main chaleureusement, avec une tendresse d'amant. Délicatement il la baisa, puis la reposa sur les couvertures.

\- Je ne te savais pas friands caresse, se moqua gentillement le Seigneur de ce monde en remarquant le ronronnement de son chaton d'ordinaire si hargneux.

Aizen déposa un baisé affectueux sur le front couvert de sueur de son espada, puis lentement il sorti veillant a laissait dans toute le pièce son aura. Sur le chemin il croisa Gin, et sut déchiffrer son attitude, un soulagement ou se décantait des zèles de tristesse. Une sorte d'alchimie compliquée, l'homme blanc, de toute façon n'avait pas simplicité pour adage. Son esprit brillant et tortueux le servait bien d'ailleurs.

-Alors Aizen-sama, ça avance bien vot' p'tite combine avec l'chaton?

-D'une façon incroyablement prospère.

L'argenté rit jaune, au bonheur de savoir le bleuté sauf, se superposait l'aigreur de se voir détrôné. Ah quel abomination d'avoir un jour confié son coeur au plus doux et cruel des amants! Plus il se rapprochait de lui, et plus il constatait impuissant le mur que le Maitre avait érigé. Plus il comprenait, en somme, son statut de pièce futile et sacrificiel. Quel disgrâce. Matsumoto lui manquait tant…Pauvre Grimmjow qui suivait la même sale voie.

-Il est inutile de te dire de n'approcher cette chambre sous aucun prétexte n'es ce pas

Gin?

-En effet.

L'argenté s'effaçât dans l'espace, et préféra a un retour dans ses appartements , et une attente d'Aizen, qui allait prendre soin du chat personnellement, languissante et blessante, une ballade dans les désert aride de Las Noches. Aizen lui avait souvent dit que sa colleur se fondait dans cet espace mort. Si bien que, si il se perdait, il doutait de le retrouver un jour, aussi il limitait ses sorties au nom de cette peur possessive et jalouse. Sans omettre que depuis l'arrivé du bleuté, et la découverte de ses penchants favorable au bleuté, Aizen lui « recommandait » régulièrement de rester chez lui et de n'en pas sortir. Cependant, Aizen prêtait toute sa considération au bleuté a cette heure, aussi son interdiction semblait moins strict, et Gin s'autorisa cette petite entorse. Il ne profitait que si rarement de l'extérieur, confiné par le Maitre dans ce palais au allure de prison. Sans parvenir a la haine la plus pur, son coeur abusé, en la présence du Maitre pulsait d'une joie malsaine de contentement. Sa condition lui convenait pour peu qu'elle satisfasse son Maitre. Et Grimm s'entacherait bientôt des même vices que lui.

Oui bientôt sa panthère serait complètement sous son emprise.

Quand Aizen revint quelques heure plus tard, il n'y avait plus de trace du blessé, tout au plus une traîné sanguinolente menant vers les nouveaux appartement du récent sexta. Mais le maître n'était pas dupe, il savait parfaitement ce qui avait fait bouger son jouet, et ce n'était pas son rétablissement. Oh oui sa panthère était orgueilleuse mais vierge de tout sentiment. Elle n'avait jamais connu que l'ivresse des combats, et était totalement vulnérable au orgie de l'amour. Elle n'en était que plus manipulable. Et cette innocence sauvage avait un gout de luxure délectable. Plus le félin luttait contre son destin, plus il s'engageait dans cette bataille, plus il s'y impliquerait et plus sa chute sera dévastatrice.

Bientôt oui très bientôt, Grimmjow jagerjack serait brisé.

* * *

 **Voila voila**

 **J'suis bien contente d'avoir publié moi. Y'a peut être un peu trop d'explication sentimental mais il faut comprendre la contradiction d'une personne prisonnière d'une manipulation morale, qui ne peut pas s'en départir mais victime en même temps de ce qu'éprouver les résidus de son coeur. Et Puis J'ADORE GIN donc je voulais vraiment l'intégrer dans cette dic.**

 **En espérant qu'il ne sois pas trop occ…**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	5. La punition du bleu

**Salutation tout le monde !**

 **Déjà réponse a mon unique review. ( Nina je te jure que j'ai choyer le mail qui m'avertissait de ton intervention ;p)**

 **Nina: j'y crois pas. Une REVIEW! Oh my god! Bon on va arrêter la, sinon je serait capable de te faire une page de louange ;p Je t'idolâtre ô créature compatissante :)**

 **Déjà merci de l'effort que tu as fournis en t'exprimant dans ma langue. Alors la chapeau bas car moi même, malgré une pratique scolaire de l'Espagnol, je suis pas foutue de faire une phrase correct ^^. Ca me fais super plaisir que mon histoire t'intéresse :) J'avoue j'ADORE Aizen. Au départ Gin ne faisait pas partie de la fic, je l'ai rajouter que recensent pour en faire un faire valoir de Grimmy, mais avouons le, Gin est vraiment un perso sensationnel! Au début il devait avoir un rôle secondaire donc je lui ai pas fait une place crucial dans la trame… Mais comme il tient dans mon coeur une place particulière, au fur a mesure de ma relecture orthographique je me suis surprise à rajouter des scène impliquant Gin. Je sais pas encore si Gin aura plus d'importance que celle qu'il occupe. Quand a qualifié « l'amour » sa relation avec Grimmy c'est assez difficile. Gin est déjà totalement sous la coupe Aizen, contrairement a Grimmy, il a perdu toute son indépendance. Il est ce que Grimmjow doit devenir dans l'esprit Aizen. Donc malléable et imperméable a tous sentiments qui n'iraient pas dans le sens d'Aizen. Or, un éventuel amour entre ces deux la gênerait Aizen. Gin doit s'interdire d'éprouver des sentiments pour Grim à cause du formatage qu'il subit perpétuellement. Mais d'un autre côté, Matsumoto garde une place privilégié pour lui. Il doit logiquement pouvoir encore aimer. Et puis Grimm est pas dans la même situation. Lui je penses qu'il l'aime réellement. Donc je ne sais pas trop…Une relation entre ces deux la ? Pourquoi pas après tout. Qui sais une semaine peut être qu'une frénésie me fera écrire les aventure romanesque de ces deux là.**

 **Encore merci d'avoir pris la peine de commenter. C'est vraiment sympas et j'espère avoir répondu a ta question. La fin de ton commentaire était pas très clair donc j'espère avoir ciblé ta demande :)**

 **Aujourd'hui Aizen conquis enfin Grimmy ;p J'espère ne pas avoir fait très de répétition redondante, mais expliquer les sentiments humains pour que ça paraisse logique est une horreur! J'pense que dans l'ensemble ça va, mais si vous trouver des passages lourd, ou bizarre n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Sur ceux agréable lecture.**

* * *

"La Punition du Bleu"

Grimmjow se sentait incomplet, vide. Depuis quelques temps, Gin ne venait plus. Aizen le gardait pour lui tout seul dans ses appartements. Grimmjow souffrait de cet éloignement forcé, Gin s'apparentait a son seul allié dans cet enfer. Sans lui, il ressentait le poids de la menace constante et lourde. La peur de l'ombre, du revers, et de sois même. Car Gin ravivait la flamme de son âme, ce qui lui conférait son identité. Il craignait de la perdre avec son absence.

Gin était une présence de sûreté, un garde fou. Un être incarnant son devenir si il perdait face a Aizen. Une personne possédant de l'expérience. Et au de la de cela, une personnalité tentante, et attrayante. Les moments passés avec l'albinos ressemblaient à des souvenirs heureux. Leurs discutions portaient sur un panel large de sujet. Gin lui avait appris a lire et a compter. Il lui avait fait découvrir les series TV Américaines, la télé, les BD et les mangas. Il lui avait montré l'amour de Roméo et Juliette, et le désir de vengeance d'Hamlet.

Mais Gin n'était plus la. Jamais. Il subissait a présent le contrecoup de la solitude que l'albinos lui avait épargné jusque là. Et cela le rendait irritable, nerveux et un peu perdu. Plus Prompt a commettre des imbécilités répréhensibles.

\- Aizen-san ! Ce n'est plus possible !

Le seigneur du Hueco Mundo cacha bien le sourire enchantée qui menaçait se le trahir. Comme se refrain lui paraissait redondant, Tosen ne se lassait il pas de lui signaler les vices présumées de sa Sexta?

Grimmjow était maintenant Espada depuis 1 mois, il venait tout juste de guérir sa jambe ,et la ménageait encore un peu. Le bleuté avait littéralement envoyé chier tous ceux qui avait tenter de le soigner, ne se laissant approcher que de ces fractions, et avait été relativement clame pendant ce moi. Enfin calme dans la mesure du possible, hien, il restait quand même l'Espada de la destruction. Alors Tousen, forcément, lui qui affectionnait l'ordre et la discipline ne pouvais pas le piffer. Pourtant, le sexta avait été relativement sage, il avait loupé la réunion, n'avait tué que deux arrancars, détruit seulement 3 fois le bureau de Szayel à coup de celo, et 4 murs dans la matinée. En somme c'était respectable. Ah oui sauf que l'un des mur était celui de la salle de bain de Tousen. Alors oui Tousen était vraiment en colère.

\- Allons, Tousen, que t'arrive il demanda Aizen feignant l'ignorance.

\- Cet fois le sexta a dépassé les bornes! Qu'i il ichimaru!

En effet l'argenté avait pouffait silencieusement( apparemment pas tant que ça ), le second Aizen savait parfaitement que son maître devait jubilait a l'idée que Tousen réclame une punition, et ça le faisait bien marrer. Gin avait devinait les vices de son maitre : amener Tousen a réclamer des punition contre Grimmy. Il n'approuvait pas lui même cette méthode barbare, dans le passé il en avait était la victime.

Quand il était encore au Sereitei, Aizen l'embourbait, a coup de manigances et d 'intrigues, dans des bourbiers profonds. Pour en sortir, Gin avait appris la soumission, a ravaler sa fierté et l'obéissance. Sa chair avait encore des séquelles de ses punitions, de longue cicatrices plus pale sur sa peau albâtre. Il se souvenait de son appartenance a un maitre a chaque oeillades, chaque effleurement de ces zébrures plus clair.

Ce procédé ignoble le répugnait somme toute. Cependant, depuis sa promotion, la distance entre lui et le bleuté s'élargissait a vue d'oeil. Gin savait Aizen responsable de cette écart, déchirant pour lui. L'argenté affectionnait particulièrement sa relation avec le bleuté qui lui donnait l'illusion d'être humain.

Aizen rabrouait Gin depuis des centaine années. De peur qu'il ne s'échappe, il lui avait coupé tous lien avec les autres. Matsumoto son premier amour, Kiba son premier amant et a présent Grimmjow son premier… Son premier quoi? Sa relation avec ce dernier reposait sur un paradoxe, décantation savante de compassion et de dégout. L'empire qu'Aizen avait sur son esprit lui interdisait tous sentiment passionnel a l'égard du bouillant Grimmjow. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

Il ne voulait pas le voir mort. Il voulait le voir, rester en sa compagnie. Et paradoxalement, pour se protéger des punitions d'Aizen, et conserver les faveurs de ce dernier, il était prêt a le trahir. Il aimait Grimmjow, c'était indéniable, mais cette passion, nouvelle et jeune, ne surpassait pas celle, centenaire et emprisonnante, qu'il avait pour Aizen. Il se demandait si un jour il pourrait s'affranchir de son bourreau… Sans doute pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Tousen se faisait mener par le bout de l'orgueil. Il exécutait exactement la fonction qu'Aizen voulait qu'il occupe.L'œil réprobateur de son maître dissuada Gin de dire le fond de sa penser. Aizen ne le laissait sortir que trop peu de fois pour qu'il écourte sa promenade. Le Maitre craignait l'amour naissant de Gin pour son chaton. Il comparait ce dernier au premières touches de peinture sur une toile blanche. Si le tableau était achevé, alors il aurait perdu. Radical, comme toujours, Aizen avait pris les devant en confisquant les pinceaux et la peinture. En empêchant les deux lascars de ce voir, il prenait le risque d'augmenter leur attachement mutuel, certes, mais il instaurait en Gin la peur de l'enfermement, et en Grimmjow l'égarement méfiant de la solitude.

« Si je le vois, je ne sortirais plus jamais » voila ce qu'Aizen voulait que Gin pense. « Je suis seul, je ne peut compter sur personne »Voila ce que Grimmjow devait penser. Aizen voulait ancrer au fer rouges ces deux penser dans l'esprit de ses subordonné limitant les sorties de son second, il y arrivait plutôt bien.

Gin voulait crier a Tousen de ne pas marcher sur le chemin tracé par Aizen. De laisser le bleu. Mais la peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir s'échapper de ses appartements, lui firent tenir un autre type de discours. Aizen ne voulait pas qu'il aime Grimmjow, aussi, pour ce conformer a ses attentes, Gin enchainait sa propre rébellion. Grimm ne surpasserait jamais son Maitre, il ne valait pas la peine qu'il risque la considération de ce dernier pour lui.

Gin mentît. Ce n'était pas bien dur, son éternelle sourire hypocrite le rendait crédible. Ce sourire était aussi effrayant qu'horripilant. Il servait de carapace a tout. Les yeux de miel de son supérieurs lui conseillait de ne pas atténué le ressentir de Tousen. Aussi, Gin en rajouta une bonne couche.

Désolé Grimmy, mais la, je joue mes fesses.

\- Ma ma Tousen-chan, tu dois vraiment être en pétard pour oublier le sama, Gin n'attendit pas la réponse grommelée de l'intéressé. Allons que tout le monde t'ai vu prendre un bain avec ton jouet comme un môme, et que tu es perdu toute crédibilité sauf auprès de Wonderwice, est il si grave?

De la provocation ! C'était de la provocation pur et dur ! Et pour le plus grand plaisir du seigneur suprême cela marcha. Tosen fulminait de rage, si bien que Gin regretta légèrement. Ne venait il pas d'aggraver le cas de son chaton ? Ah il en avait bien peur. Tans pis après tout je ne suis pas un ange gardien non plus…et depuis peu Aizen me porte de lours soupçons que j'aime autan dissipé. Manquerait plus qu'il me croit amouraché du gamin!

\- Je veux le punir ! Enfin on ne peut pas laisser son insubordination nous causer plus longtemps du tord ! Imaginez si toute l'armé faisait comme lui !

\- Que propose tu ? S'enquit Aizen en retenant de sautillé sur place comme un gamin excité, a part sa mort ?

\- Une humiliation publique !

\- Je veux bien, mais j'aimerais que tu ne me le casse pas comme la dernière fois. Conseilla t il "aimablement"

Tousen dégluti avant de hocher de la tête. Il avait compris et ne tenait pas spécialement a mourir. Gin lui tritura ses doigts, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. Il connaissait ce regard perçant et lubrique. Pauvre, pauvre Kitty.

\- Puis je suggérer une idée de ma composition s'incrusta Aizen.

Ça allait être drôle. Très drôle.

Le lendemain Grimmjow se réveilla nonchalamment. Il sentira longuement. Ilford n'était pas la. Étrange. Il n'y avait personne dans son appartement. Franchement étrange. Le félin, encore embrumer dans le sommeil, ses sens totalement endormi, alla s'ahabillé ( enfin sa tenu couvre pas grand chose donc ce fut pas long) et sorti. Il pesta comme tout les matin contre ce c***** de Tousen a cause de qui il était obligé de faire attention a sa jambe. Cette saleté ne guérissait pas bien, l'endroit de la fracture était encore gonflé et purulent. Après un mois, c'était vraiment qu'il avait un hierro de merde ! Et son entêtement légendaire lui défendait de demander de l'aide, fierté a la con !

Il regarda l'heure 11h, la réunion devait être en train de se finir...tant mieux il préféré arriver a le fin, après tout c'était a ce moment la qu'on disait les missions, et comme ça il éviter le rituel infect du thé. Grimmjow d'un sonido alla devant la salle de réunion, et y entra « discrètement", il défonça la porte d'un grand coup de poing ( sa jambe est ecore fragile alors autan la ménager). Et la il ne compris que trop tard son erreur.

Les membres de l'espada étaient tous sagement assis, Grimmjow ne savait pas si Aizen lui même était encore la, mais Stark ne dormait pas. Mauvais. Sur la table les tasses de thé fumaient encore ! Alors la ça sentait le roussi. Aussitôt le sexta tenta de faire demi tour mais le quarto lui bloqua le passage, et déclara froidement.

\- Va t'asseoir, maître Aizen t'attendait pour commencer.

Et merde ! Ce a quoi le sexta répondit d'une voie délicate:

\- Aizen je l'emmerde, alors maintenant tu bouge ou je te casse ta gueule de banquise ambulante !

\- Qui emmerdes- tu Grimmjow?

\- T'es sourd ?! Ai- Grimmjow s'interrompit brusquement toute sa hargne s'évapora, l'opportun qui venait de parler n'était autre que Aizen lui même.

Ok il savait que sa journée serait merdique mais la il touchait des sommets. Le quinta explosa de rire. Ce mec était un boulet! Toute les gaffes étaient toujours pour lui! Gin lui cacha un tique nerveux derrière un sourire crispé. Mon dieu, le chaton avait il si peu de considération pour sa vie? Si lu même avait osé cette remarque, le Maitre l'aurait tué. Il haïssait ce traitement de faveur que le brun n'accordait qu'au bleuté. Elle le blessait dans son orgueil. Car lui même renonçait à Grimmjow pour satisfaire le maitre, il aurait apprécié que ce dernier en fasse tout autan. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, la largesse d'Aizen a l'égard de Grimm, ou la propriété que ce denier avait sur le bleu?

\- Et beh Kitty t'as perdu ta langue! Ricana goguenard l'homme au dent de piano.

En temps normal Grimmjow lui aurait répondu un chapelet fourni et fleuri de juron, mais la il était liquéfié sur place ,et de flagellait mentalement. Il se retrouvait coincé entre le quarto l'empêchant de sortir, et son maître qui était maintenant juste face a lui.

\- Vas t'asseoir Grimmjow rappela sèchement Ulquiora.

Et Grimmjow obéi. Il s'était mis dans la merde alors autan ne pas s'y enfoncer plus. Gin lui avait suffisamment répété que parfois pour attaquer a revers, il fallait encaisser par devant. Intérieurement il bouillait. Un jour ce sera lui le roi ! Et la ils morfleraient tous ! Surtout cette asperge de Quinta, et ce frigide Ulquiora ! Aizen? il le torturerait à mort, et Tousen? alors lui il s'assurait qu'il souffre pour l'éternité. Absorbé par ses rêves de vengeance Grimmjow ne remarqua pas qu'on s'adressait a lui. Un pied sous la table le ramena a la réalité. La panthera jeta un regard noir a Ulquiora propriétaire de se dernier.

-Pour une fois que tu nous fait l'honneur de ta présence, j'aimerais que écoute ce que je dis Grimmjow ! Tonna Aizen.

\- J'ai pas vraiment choisi d'écouter ta putain de réunion ! J'ai pas besoin de t'entendre pour savoir que tu nous fais ton célèbre discours de mégalomane à la mèche!

 _Putain Grimm mais t'fous quoi la ?! paniqua spychiquement Gin. Fallait m'le dire si t' voulais mourir! J'me s'rais pas donné tout c'mal jusqu'a maint'nant pour q'tu conserve ton intégralité!_

Grimmjow avait perdu son sang froid. C'était stupide et arrogant. Sa vanité lui causerait sans doute des tords mais on est Grimmjow ou on l'est pas, et la malheureusement il y était jusqu'au cou! A présent qu'il avait un pied dans la tombe, Grimmjow avait décidé de ne pas départir de son effronterie, et de prendre lui même une pelle pour élargir le trou humide qui accueillerait son linceul!

Écoute Grimmjow, je suis patient, je suis elle très patient, mais te rends tu compte que j'ai été obligé de changer l'heure de la réunion pour obtenir une présence de ta part !

Oï j't'arrête tout suite, j'ai rien demandé moi ! Venir pour boire cette saloperie, et écouter tes conneries très peu pour moi!

Mon dieu faites le taire ! Grimmjow t'as perdu l'tête. J'sais b'en qu'y'es pas fute fute, mais la même jeune j'aurais pas oser.

C'était peu être pour cela qu'en dépit de toute la rancœur qu'il nourrissait a son égard, Gin adorait ce fascinant Espada. Lui avait accepté sa condition de marionnette, tandis que Grimm arracher ses fils avec rage. Peut être que cette envie paternel de le protéger tenait à cette inconscience téméraire. Grimm pourrait bien réussir a s'affranchir du brun. Si il y arriverait que ferait il?

Le suivre lui paraissait idéale et doux. Comme un rêve. C'était sans doute parce que cette envie relevé du domaine du chimérique et de l'illusion. Aizen ne le laisserait pas partir. Pas lui, pas sa poupée d'albâtre docile et endoctriné jusqu'a la moelle.

\- Grimmjow comment ose tu insulter le thé ancestrale!

Soudain Grimmjow remarqua quelque chose. Il avait manqué de respect a Aizen et Tosen ne réagissait pas ? Ça sentait l'arnaque.

\- Dites Aizen sama demanda t il poliment choquant ainsi toute l'assistance. Il est malade Tosen ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet! Tu as osé insulté du thé provenant du Japon ancestrale !

Non ! C'était pas bon. Grimmjow se leva précipitamment. Gin avait ce sourire bien plus crispé qu'à l'accoutumé. Il devait partir. Instinctivement, le sexta posa sa main sur la garde azur de Panthera. Sauf que l'argenté lui fit signe de s'abstenir. Mine de rien, il avait conscience du caractère inévitable de la correction qu'allait recevoir le bleuté. Et vue comment ce même bleuté s'était enlisé dans un bourbier sans nom, mieux valait qu'il s'abstienne d'opposer une quelconque résistance.

Pour Grimmjow, les choses allaient autrement. Il fixait cet homme argenté dont il décryptait sans mal les émotions. Il avait pour ce mec un profond respect, car il lui avait enseigné les règles essentielles à sa survie, enfin il avait oublié celle de l'obéissance. Bien que dans une situation délicate, il aidait dans l'ombre et dans la mesure du possible. La dernière fois il lui avait filé des onguents, et celle d'avant il l'avait avertis d'un piège tenus par des Arrancars jaloux. Il ne sortait que très peu des appartements ou Aizen l'enfermait, mais chacune de ses visites le comblait du bonheur de ce sentir une personne, et non pas un pion. Il sentait que ce bonheur commun était partagé. Pourquoi l'albinos avait cette attitude déchirée. Que lui réservait on encore ? Ça puait vraiment là.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici mais je me casse ! Rugit il en se dirigeant vers la sorti.

Ulquiora réagi au quart de tour, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée lui bloqua le passage. Mais le bleuté était en panique totale. Aussi sans réfléchir il le poussa pour partir. Erreur. Le quarto l'immobilisa sans aucune difficulté.

\- Lâche moi enfoiré ! Siffla le sexta.

\- Aizen sama t'as dit de t'asseoir. Obéi Grimmjow. Rend toi. Tu ne peux pas lutter.

La s'était clair, Grimmjow angoissait au delà du supportable . Il se débâtît avec la fougue du désespoir, avant que ne les interrompre le seigneur suprême qui passa une main coupante sur son épaule. Gin regardait impuissant la scène. Bordel! Il allait lui faire subir « ça ». Son coeur se serrait affreusement, lui aussi avait vécus des expériences similaires, mais en privé dans le confinement des appartements du Maitre. Personne n'avait jamais observé sa débâcle, déjà dure a assimiler. Si Aizen employait ce moyen sur Grimmjow cela ne signifiait qu'une chose. Il voulait l'asservir immédiatement, son jeu domination ,qui stagnait, devait l'horripiler ,et il voulait y mettre un terme.

\- Tu a raison Grimmjow. Toute l'espada est réuni pour ta punition. Trancha t il

\- Punition !? Tu te fous de moi ! Ulquiora sale fils de pute lâche moi immédiatement ! Je vais refaire le portrait de quelques salaud et le tiens aussi !

Il ne fallait pas qu'il lutte sous peine d'aggraver encore son cas. Conscient de cela Gin décida de le calmer. Ou du moins de lui recommander une attitude plus coopérative.

\- Allons Grimmy chantonna la voie très reconnaissable d'Ichimaru. Laisse toi faire.

\- Me laisser faire !? Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès!? Et puis pourquoi je suis punis ? Je veux un avocat !

\- Et beh Kitty je te pensait as si trouille se moqua le Quinta

\- Ta gueule l'asperge je suis sûre que dans ma posture tu ferais pareille !

\- il n'a pas tord l'appuya Hallibel

\- salope grinça Nnoitra.

Il ne le leur pardonnerai jamais. Il l'avait souillé devant tout le monde ! Ce con de Tosen ! Il l'avait pris malgré ses cris et ses protestations. Il avait enfonçé une barre de fer dans son cul devant toute l'Espada ! Et ça faisait mal ! Mais mal ! Une douleur comme jamais il n'en avait éprouvé ! Il était sur qu'on allait la lui rappeler celle la. Il avait gémis et chialé comme une fille ! Et seul des sanglots, et des jurons noyés, étaient sortit de ses dents serrées. Puis il avait hurlé a s'en déchirer la voie. Non content de le faire souffrir, Tousen bouger sans ménagement cette putain de barre. Il n'y avait aucun plaisir. Juste de la douleur. Une putain de douleur ! Si il n'avait pas été lui même il aurait imploré, supplié. Mais il ne dis rien. Un hurla juste sa souffrance.

Pourquoi Aizen ne l'avait pas défendu ? Pourquoi leur avaient ils permis de lui faire ça ! Ça avait été tellement humiliant et rabaissant ! C'était trop. Juste trop pour lui ! Grimmjow souffrait déjà d'être rabaissé par la poignée d' Espada au dessus de lui, qui semblait avoir comme passe temps de le foute dans la merde ! Depuis qu'il avait rejoins Aizen c'était de mal en pis. Personne ne l'aidait. Il assimilait Gin a un pilier certes, mais un pilier aussi enlisé que lui, qui ne faisait rien pouvant le compromettre. Et depuis quelques temps Aizen s'accaparait l'argenté, ou lui interdisait de le voir. Ses fractions faisaient de leur mieux mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Personne ne l'appréciait. Tous ce moquait de lui !

Et c'était pour ça qu'il gardait sa putain de fierté, sa putain d'arrogance. Il n'avait que ça lui pour affronter chaque jour un monde hostile. Ça, et la destruction. Si il avait pu, il aurait aimé garder les choses au lieu de les détruire systématiquement, mais en les gardant on prend le risque de les perdre. Alors autan tout détruire. Grimmjow voulait détruire Aizen. Y a t il plus belle forme d'amour que la destruction ? On ne détruit que ce a quoi l'on tient, pour ne pas les perdre. Comme un enfant brise ses jouets pour qu'on ne les lui volent pas.

Alors c'était ça qu'Aizen faisait ? Il le détruisait également ? Voulait il voir jusqu'à quand le jouet résisterai ? Aizen faisait naître en lui tellement de sentiment. Il ne les avait jamais éprouvé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que de la tendresse lui ferait autan de bien. Et cette tendance malsaine de vouloir le blesser pour le soigner après, qu'en dire? C'était ça de l'amour? Non.

Grimmjow avait pensé a tuer Aizen. Il y avait juste pensé. Il savait qu'il en était incapable. Pas assez de puissance. Pas assez de certitude. Gin non plus n'avait pas réussi, alors que ce monstre avait pris en otage la femme de sa vie. Et pour arrêter de se mentir, il ne désirait pas réellement tuer Aizen, mais le conquérir, d'une certaine manière. Lui faire reconnaitre qu'il était libre… Ou alors le garder pour lui? Il se perdait lui même…

Pour la première fois Grimmjow avait un jouet qu'il ne voulait pas casser. Il voulait qu'on prenne soin de lui. Lui qui avait toujours voulut être seul, et ne rien devoir a personne, le voilà qui réclamait des caresses ! C'était la faute de Gin aussi, en le paternant, lui avait pris l'habitude d'avoir un soutient. Or, Aizen lui ôtait ce pilier essentiel. Personne ne remplaçait Gin. A part Aizen qui s'octroyait le rôle jadis tenu par son subordonné.

Ce n'était plus Gin qui venait le voir pour discuter, mais Aizen. Plus Gin qui venait le soigner, mais Aizen. Plus Gin qui lui donnait des conseils, mais Aizen. Plus Gin qui l'aimait, mais Aizen. Dans l'esprit du bleuté, le poste de Gin revenait a présent a Aizen, et Grimmjow se surprenait a transféré les sentiments qu'il avait pour Gin, sur le Maitre.

Il savait que ce soir, Aizen viendrait dans ses appartements. Grimmjow l'enverrait balader, pour la forme, puis il céderait. Il le savait. C'était écrit. Mais il riposterait quand même, pour les apparences. Pour ne pas se perdre. Car Grimmjow savait que cet Aizen voulait sa perte. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Ce mec. Non ce monstre l'avait déjà envouté.

Quelques temps plus tard…

La lassitude s'accaparait tout son être. Grimmjow en avait assez. Il sentait qu'Aizen prenait de l'importance dans son coeur, bien contre sa volonté. Il devait parler à Gin. Depuis sa punition, il ne s'était pas revus. Et cet absence lui pesait. Beaucoup plus que celui, se réclamant indépendant, ne l'admettait.

Aussi, Grimm avait pénétré les appartements de son maitre. Pour voir l'Albinos.

Sauf que Gin n'y était pas, Aizen l'avait transféré dans un autre endroit plus secret et fourbe. A dessin, dans le seul but de pouvoir achever son dressage. Il avait appâté le poisson dans un sacré piège. Gin mourrait de remord s'il apprenait que la domination total de la panthère était de sa faute.

Grimmjow, dans un désir de le revoir avait franchit l'inviolable. On entre pas dans les appartement du Maitre sans invitation. Sauf que son besoin de s'abreuver de l'Argenté avait surpassé sa crainte du monstre.

Aizen l'avait surpris.

Grimmjow ne s'était pas calmé suite à algarade, bien au contraire et ses spectaculaires progrès en avait horrifié plus d'un. Il avait acquis une puissance tel que certains murmuraient qu'il pourrait bientôt monter en grade. Et ça, Aizen n'aimait pas. Il n'avait pas encore la main mise sur le tempêtueux Arrancar, bien qu'il progresse dans cette entreprise. Gin finalement lui aurait bien servis.

A l'arrivé du bleuté, Gin avait été naturellement porté à lui vouloir du bien. Grimmjow, déporté de force dans un univers hostile, inconnu, dangereux, avait vu dans l'Argenté, et a raison, son seul soutient. Ce dernier était indispensable à l'équilibre de l'Espada, il le maintenait hors de la bourbe, le guidait, le laissait croire qu'il était quelqu'un et pas jute un numéro. Aizen avait donc retiré ce pilier vital. Grimmjow avait alors cherché à le récupérer.

Aizen, qui avait tout planifié avait déplacé Gin durant la nuit, ainsi Grimmjow avait juste pénétré son antre sans y trouver son compère. Le bleuté avait bien fouillé ce dernier, vaste et luxueux, sans résulta. Aizen avait alors fait son entré, jouant la surprise de le trouver la, puis la colère.

Grimmjow. Il était énervant ! Beaucoup trop énervant ! Il cédait mais pas trop. Il s'effritait mais combattait encore. Il était entamé mais resté insoumis ! Aizen commençais a perdre patience. Il voulait bien que Grimmjow soit une panthère récalcitrante, qui n'ayant jamais connu l'amour, ne savait pas bien le reconnaître mais, il ce stupide chaton, prenais un, peu trop, de temps. Il devait accélérer les choses ! Et quoi de mieux que cette erreur que son chaton avait commis ? Rien !

Depuis quelques jour, constatant l'instabilité de son futur pions, Aizen avait résolu de sceller une partie de des pouvoirs de ce dernier, sans que le concerné s'en rende compte, bloquant toute ses possibilité d'évolution. Et bien que le sceau ne sois effectif que de son vivant, il doutais de toute manière avoir un jour à mourir alors... Et si Grimm s'avérait un jour plus malléable, alors il le lui enlèverait simplement. Il avait trouvé le moyen idéal d'appliquer le sceau sur son chaton, sans que cela ne l'alerte. En effet le chaton avait encore fait une bêtise, pour le plus grand bonheur du dieux autoproclamé.

Et il avait eu du mal à la lui faire commettre celle là! Il y avait ces détestables Fraccion qui tempérait le bleu ou le sauvait in extremis pour son plus grand malheur. Il faudrait qu'il les élimine un jour. Et Gin redoublait d'ingéniosité pour éviter les sanctions a l'Espada, et pour cela, Aizen lui tirait son chapeau. Mais Grimmjow occupait maintenant une fâcheuse posture par sa faute. Ou plutôt par la faute de leur lien. Grimmjow se rendait compte du changement de son coeur. Il voyait impuissant son attachement pour le blanc, passait du côté du brun. Il voyait bien que pour lui Aizen remplaçait progressivement Gin. Aussi, il avait ressentit le besoin pressant de le voir pour endiguer cette tendance.

Alors, pour le coup, le Maitre se gonflait d'orgueil. Et puis il sentait que le coeur du bleuté ne lui opposait que peu de résistance à présent qu'il le confondait avec l'argenté. Aizen avait affecté de lui témoigner un traitement spécial, même au vus de tous. Tout comme Gin. Il avait pris le temps de lui parler, de le réconforter, de lui apprendre, de l'aimer. Si bien qu'a la place de Gin, il était devenu le pilier de Grimmjow. Et les sentiments du bleu pour l'argenté, étaient devenu ceux qu'il éprouvait vis a vis de lui. En clair, l'amour naissant de Grimm pour son second, avait changé de destinataire, maintenant, le bleuté se trouvait bien démunie contre lui. Il commençait a l'aimer. Aizen avait soufflé sur les braises de ce petit amour naissant, et se félicitait de voir Grimmjow s'embrasser.

Et ça, Gin ne pouvait le contrer, lui même ayant pour chaines ses sentiments a son égard.

\- Desabille toi

Grimmjow obéit, mort de honte les yeux résolument baissés sur le sol, ne remarquant même pas qu'Aizen dévorait chaque parcelle de son corps dévoilé. Après tout il pouvait s'estimer heureux de conserver son corps intact, et sa vie. Il avait osé entré illégalement dans le chambre du maitre… Il avait conscience qu'il devait sa vie à son statut privilégié octroyé par Aizen. Il avait intérêt a obéir. Et dire qu'il avait juste voulut voir Gin.

Le bleuté une fois en caleçon fut pris d'un doute. Il n'allait pas se mettre a poils devant lui hein ?

\- Enlève tout

Grimmjow joua de l'élastique de son boxer, priant pour que quelque chose intervienne même la fin du monde. Puis résigné s'exécuta. Son corps réagissait bien trop, il devenait fébrile au son de cette voie chaude et puissante.

\- Masturbe toi demanda ehontement le signeur du Hueco Mundo

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama Grimmjow sidéré, mais ça va pas dans vot' tête de mégalomane !

\- Grimmjow Jagerjack il me semble avoir été plus que tolérant a votre égard, alors si votre sanction n'est pas accomplit, je pourrais sérieusement me mettre en colère, susurra Aizen sur un ton mielleux a vous glacer le sang.

Grimmjow déglutit péniblement. Il s'assit sur le sol avec raideur, les joues en feu. Non ll n'était pas encore assez suicidaire pour désobéir a Aizen. Mais il n'avait jamais fait ça ! Se donner a soi même du plaisir c'était...enfin voilà ! Il ne l'avait jamais fait !

\- Putain! Vous êtes vraiment dérangé, tenta il comme dérobade voulant a tout prix s'échapper de cette compromettante situation. Allez vous faire foutre !

Mais il manquait de ferveur, et ses injures ressemblaient plus a des appels de détresse.

\- Grimmjow ...menaça lourdement son vis a vis.

Une nouvel fois Grimmjow déglutit faiblement. Il n'avait pas le choix alors...quel ironie que lui, Espada le plus libre qui soit, obéissait a ce fou. On aurait tout vu. Agacer pas les hésitations de son animal Aizen monta légèrement sa pression spirituel. Le cœur de Grimmjow manqua un battement, il eu l'impression qu'un poids immense le comprimait.

La sexta en ressortit haletant, le souffle coupé. Ok, il avait intérêt a accélérer le mouvement là. Mal a l'aise, il se pencha en arrière se retenant seulement de tomber sur le dos grâce a son bras gauche. Lentement il approcha sa main se son sexe et y appliqua des vas et viens mesurés, peu rassurés. Penser à autre chose, penser à Gin.

\- Grimmjow, met y un peu plus de cœur a l'ouvrage veux tu ?

\- Oh ça va hein ! C'est pas toi qui est dans la putain de position! Râla t il mécontent

Aizen fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il punirait cette impertinence plus tard.

Grimmjow se re-concentra sur lui même. Ses pensées voguèrent vers son parent, son désir secret. Gin avait honte de son corps, qu'il jugeait trop blanc, top fin, trop femme, et Grimmjow avait eu du mal a le surprendre dans la nudité. Pourtant cette image de lui, si sublime lui revenait avec une acuité vivace. Il laissa ses souvenirs le guider. Son esprit se fixer sur Gin. Sur ce visage qui défilait dans sa tête, sur le corps albâtre, féminin, sublimé par un Kimono de soi tombant sur ses épaules frêles, que sa libido lui donnait a voir. Sur les jambes fines et musclés de Gin qui s'écartaient licencieusement. Sur ces cheveux de neige qui cascadaient sous la lumière. Sur la peau, fine et délicate, que ses lèvres mourraient d'envie de marquer. Sur sa bouche, sans sourire pour une fois, seulement distendue par le plaisir. Sur les pommettes, qui attiraient la lune. Sur ses yeux, qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois, aussi pâle qu'un miroir de glace. Sur cette sérénité qui se dégageait de ce spectre charnel et provoquant. Sur l'air malicieux de renard qu'il aborderai sans doute. Sur…

Les vas et viens devenaient plus rapide, et quelques soupir d'aise se faisaient entendre. La température augmentait. Pour échapper au regard brun brulant chargé de desir, Grimmjow ferma les yeux perdu dans son plaisir, sa respiration devenant erratique et des son scabreux sortaient du plus profond de sa gorge. Aizen salivait a sa vu de ses doigts agiles courant sur cette virilité pulsant frénétiquement.

\- Écarte plus les jambes ordonna t il la voie voilé

Grimmjow s'exécuta offrant une vu érotique se son anatomie. La sexta s'arqua violemment, sa masturbation devenant désordonnée et bestial, ses gémissements plus sonores, son bras d'appuis menaçant de céder, tandis que des tremblements d'extases secouaient son corps, son bassin s'activa de lui même, des vagues de plaisir l'engloutissaient. Il était au bord de la délivrance..

\- Stop

L'ordre claqua comme une sentence. A regret la sexta s'arrêta non sans un grognement frustré. Aizen observé avec gourmandise le membre luisant, il avait envie de prendre le sexta maintenant. Mais restant maître de lui même il se contenta de dire:

\- Prépare toi croupe en l'air

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux. Il se foutait de lui! Déjà que ce masturber en public c'était gênant mais se préparer lui même ! Il n'y pensait pas, hein!

\- Grimmjow j'attend.

L'espada estomaqué dévisageait son supérieur, des envies de meurtre logés dans les yeux. Non mais il était pas Uke lui! Il savait pas faire ça ! Se faire dominer, se préparer comme ça, c'eût été reconnaître l'autorité d'Aizen! Jamais !

\- Grimmjow soit tu t'exécute, soit je te pénètre sans préparation! Ai confiance en toi.

Le bleuté, choqué, laissa ses yeux vagabonder vers la bosse qui déformait le bas de son maître. A oui il pourrait le faire...reconsidérant sa position, la sexta entreprit de lécher trois doigt avec ferveur, les humidifiant au maximum. Puis il se tourna de façon a ce que Aizen est une vu directe sur son postérieur, et avança ses doigts vers son entré. Il était terriblement humilié, et retenait des larmes de rage! Il le lui paierait ça !

Il fit tourné autour de son anneau de chair un de ses appendice avant de l'enfoncer dans ses entrailles, laissant échapper un hoquet d'inconfort. Il se laissa le temps de s'habituer a la présence gênante avant d'entreprendre de sortir puis ré intégrer ce foutu doigt, avec une grimace. Quand il se jugea suffisamment prêt il y ajouta un deuxième. Cette intrusion lui arracha un gémissement de douleur, il avait l'impression qu'on voulait le scier en deux, et c'était hautement plus inconfortable, il prit le temps de clamer les battements affolés de son cœur avant d'entamer des mouvements de ciseau, sous indication de son Maitre, pour élargir ses parois vierges et serrées. Il avait le sentiment que ces dernières aspiraient ses doigts, et en rejetait les effets autre que la douleur. Ses yeux étaient a présent fermés avec force, ses membres tremblaient d'excitation et de douleur, il se mordait férocement la lèvre pour empêcher tout son non désirable, sa peau suintait la luxure, sur son trône Aizen dût faire de gros effort pour ne pas le prendre, la, tout de suite. Continuant l'exploration de son intimité inviolé, à part par une barre de fer, le bleuté heurta quelque chose. Et dès lors il ne pût plus masquer des cris de plaisir, son cul se tortilla tout seul pour s'empaler sur ses doigts, et approfondir le contact, ses muscles tendus a rompre. Il glissa son troisième doigt avec volupté, malgré une faible irritation, et soulagement, et non plus avec difficulté et souffrance. Ces attouchements nouveau lui faisaient voir les étoiles, au plus grand malheur d'Aizen dont l'érection devenait franchement douloureuse. Sa seconde main allé toucher sa virilité pour l'amener a la jouissance quand...

\- Stop Grimmjow, viens ici

Terriblement frustré , le bleuté obtempéra a regret. Cela faisait deux fois que son maître lui refusait la béatitude. Fallait pas que ça devienne une habitude non plus ! La fauve grogna un jurons, en s'approchant tremblant du trône ou Aizen l'attendait le boxer baissé dévoilant son membre tendu et dur comme de la pierre. Grimmjow eu peur de comprendre, et engagea déjà une riposte a la demande qui n'allait pas tarder.

\- t'm'sodomiseras pas ! Trancha t il avec son élégance naturelle.

Aizen laissa un sourire amusé naître sur ses lèvres. Oh que si !

\- Empale toi la dessus sursura t il

Grimmjow devint livide. Alors c'était ça. Il allait l'humilier encore longtemps ! Ne l'était il pas déjà assez. Fallait il encore qu'on le traîne dans la honte !

\- Non non non non non non non non et non. Putain de connard ! Enfoiré ! C'est hors de question je ne...rugit la panthère avant de ce contorsionner de douleur. L'air devenait irrespirable, tellement lourd que le félin avait l'impression d'être broyé. Sa tête allait explosé. Il fallait que cela cesse.

Non il refusait !

Alors Aizen usa des grands moyen, sans management, il frappa sur la jambe fraîchement rétablie. Le sexta poussa un cri déchirant. Putain ce con allé la lui briser !

\- d...d..ac...or articula le martyr au bort de d'évanouissement.

\- Comment ? Demanda sur un ton doucereux Aizen en relâcha son reaiju

\- Que dois faire ?

\- Oh serait tu puceaux mon chaton ? Dit le seigneur suprême riant intérieurement a la réaction prude de son Espada qui venait de rougir violemment. N'ai pas peur je vais de guider, mais avant met toi debout devant moi.

Ouais enfin depuis le coup de la barre en fer pouvait ton encore le nommer puceau?

Méfiant le bleuté s'avança, en boitillant quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Aizen lui enrouler un rubans a la base de son très bas ventre servit d'un grelot. Grimmjow resta interdit, ne sachant comment réagir, se terrer dans un coin et ne plus en sortir, ou tuer Aizen? Lentement le maître sorti son sexe turgescent ,et invita gentiment le sexta à s'assoir sur ses genoux, face à lui, les jambes de par et d'autre de son buste. La main princière d'Aizen le flatta, et ranima sa vitalité entamé par sa récente douleur.

Grimmjow imaginait Gin partout, pour se rassurer, et trouver son plaisir. Sauf que Gin se teintait de miel et de brune chevelure. Sauf que Gin s'estompait comme une apparition translucide au fur et mesure. Sauf que Gin avait à présent un regard pénétrant, et sombre, un air souverain et supérieur. Gin changeait de voix, d'odeur, de corpulence, de présence et d'essence. Gin était un autre. Gin devenait Aizen. Gin disparaissait, et bientôt pour retrouver la jouissance, Grimmjow ne pensa plus à lui mais a l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras protecteurs. Pour l'esprit embrouillé de Grimmjow quand a ses sentiments, ces émotions si violemment délectables concrétisaient l'abolition de Gin au profils d'Aizen. Son coeur indécis avait fini de balancer, et choisissait le brun, plus présent, attentionné, sensationnel, qui ravissait son corps.

Le Maitre approcha leurs lèvres, et, les unies, Grimmjow fut tout retourné par la bonté et la gentillesse de cette action. Il se sentait si précieux entre ces bras puissants, si beau sous ce regard miel, si important…Peu importait la honte, et la déchéance face a ce sentiment. Il voulait bien plier et courber la tête pour satisfaire ce Maitre ignoble qui animait en lui des élans passionné. Gin l'avait prévenu pourtant. Mais le témoignage de l'Argenté si il lui avait raisonné l'esprit, n'avait pas atteint son coeur. Quelle misère.

\- Assied toi la dessus maintenant soupira ce dernier lorsque que son jouet fit pénétrer le gland de son érection dans son intimité, plus profond ordonna t il en appuyant sur les hanche du sexta, pour se loger en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Grimmjow hurla. Il avait beau s'être préparé, la pénétration fut un supplice, on l'écartait de l'intérieur, cette présence massive le déchirait. Des flots jaillir de ses yeux, sa tête se rejeta en arrière son cris se répercutant dans toute la pièce. Le maitre incontesté lui souffla de se détendre, lui caressant le dos pour l'aider dans cette entreprise, et accessoirement lui poser son sceau. Voyant que le chaton défaillait, et que son sexe s'amollissait, Aizen,dans sa bonté lassa un court instant a Grimmjow pour qu'il s'habitue tout en le branlant; puis il lui chuchota sensuellement a l'oreille

\- Je n'entend pas le grelot, bouge.

Le bleuté manqua de tourner de l'oeil. Mais Aizen sut faire éclore en lui la passion, et le plaisir, sachant comment éveiller les sens de Grimmjow au désir. Ce dernier chassa la douleur pur, présente dans son esprit, et la remplaça par une plus perverse baignée de satisfaction sexuelle. Et bientôt Grimmjow ne sut plus différencier les deux, et associa douleur et plaisir. Comme il avait confondu celui qu'il aimait réellement, et Aizen.

Grimmjow s'empala lui même sur ce sexe pulsant, descendant puis remonta le long de la colonne de chair. Un fin filet de bave goutta a la commissure de ses lèvres. Aizen le trouva magnifique. Ses lèvres tentatrices articulant des son lascifs, il hésita a embrasser sa panthère mais y renonça. Il était très serré ,ce n'en était que plus délicieux. Aizen se sentait plus que bien dans cet endroit restreint, chaud, et humide que lui seul avait foulé. Son extase ce prolongeait avec une constatation: Ça y était, il dominé totalement la sexta.

Le rythme du bleuté sur son membre s'accéléra frénétiquement. La jouissance faucha le seigneur, tandis que Grimm, éprouvé par ces sensations terrassante et l'apposition du sceau, s'évanouie sans y avoir goutté. A regret Aizen quitta l'antre accueillant de l'Espada ,qui épuisé, s'était endormi toujours empalé sur son supérieur.

\- Que c'est indécent, murmura narquois le maître.

Il caressa la crinière azur insolite. Le coeur du chaton pulsait dans sa paume. IL ne doutait pas qu'il venait de parachever son oeuvre. A présent, Grimmjow devait l'aimer follement. On éprouver toujours une affection particulière pour celui qui vous déflorait. Merci Gin!

Gin tu ne m'a jamais était aussi utile !

* * *

 **Voila voila**

 **Merci de votre lecture :) Et n'hésitez pas a reviewer, ça me fait toujours super plaisir :p**

 **A la semaine prochaine**!


	6. Les combats du bleu

**Salutation terriens,**

 **Aujourd'hui j'annonce la fin de cette fiction et aventure. Merci de l'avoir suivit, cela me touche en tant que créatrice. Ce chapitre est le dernier, comme je suis dans un jour de bonté extrême ( et que demain je pars en vacances à l'étranger sans possibilité de poster) j'vous met également l'épilogue :p**

 **Bonne journée, nuit, après midi.. Ciao**

 **Passager, sois sur que ta review a atteint mes oreilles :p Tu ne peux pas imaginer la joie, et le bonheur d'une pauvre écrivain amateur, qui en ouvrant sans trop espoir sa boite mail, découvre un alignement de compliments pareille! Je suis juste soufflé, et incroyablement heureuse ;p Merci pour tes compliments et ta gentille attention. Et j'espère que la suite te satisfera également :p**

 **Oui je sais Grimmy m'envoie des plaintes journalières, mais mon esprit tordu n'en tient pas compte. Ma seule hantise serait que Tite Kubo se mette au français. Il tomberai en syncope en lisant mes écrits, qui sont très très loin de l'ambiance général de son oeuvre, même si je tente de respecté l'essences des personnages. Mais tu as raison, je suis vache, très cruel et complètement sadique avec Grimmy. Pourtant j'adore ce perso ( la fiction est juste centré que sur lui). Je me demande bien quelle partie tu as trouvé touchante (moi même en me lisant je me dis « Oh ma vielles mais tu ne sort que des horreurs, personne ne veut lire une suite de péripéties aussi salace et écoeurante »)**

 **Je suis assez contente que la partie psychologique soit interessante, je la craignait longue et redondante.**

 **Cela me comble que tu trouve ma plume jolie. Ce n'est pas quelque choses qu'on me dit souvent ( j'ai plutôt droit à lourde). Aussi merci beaucoup, même si je sais qu'il me reste d'énorme effort a fournir pour écrire bien, ton compliment est un encouragement précieux.**

 **En gros un ENORME merci pour la peine que tu as pris de commenter. Pour t fidélité futur aussi XD Je prie pour que la suite ne te déçoive pas ;p**

* * *

Les Combats du Bleu

Suite à sa première fois, les tourments de Grimmjow avait pris fin. Sa torture émotionnelle s'était achevé. Tout avait obtenu une clarté limpide. Il aimait Aizen d'amour. Gin l'avait abandonné, pas vraiment soutenus sincèrement, il ne ressentait pour lui qu'une amitié très forte. Aizen le traitait avec amour, et tendresse, Gin avec négligence et camaraderie. Il entretenait sa passion naissante pour le Maitre, a coup d'illusions et d'auto-persuasion. Ces dernières, encore altérables, s'effritaient parfois, et alors Grimmjow reprenait une attitude farouche envers Aizen, qui duré peu, sans toutefois retourner vers Gin.

Aizen avait bien joué son coup, et tout les petit sentiments qu'avait eu Grimmjow pour Gin, il les avait amplifiés, et déporté sur sa propre personne. Dès lors, il avait redonné a Gin toute liberté.

Paradoxalement, depuis que les deux hommes pouvaient se voir a loisir, il semblait se fuir. Gin, car il craignait un nouvel enfermement qui aurait achevé sa raison. Grimmjow pour éviter d'entendre la vérité sur Aizen, et voir a travers Gin sa propre images. Il se croisaient rarement dans les couloirs tant le palais pouvant se vanter de son immensité.

Aizen naviguait de l'un a l'autre, se satisfaisant de ces deux hommes à sa merci. Gin lui demandait parfois des nouvelles du bleuté. Il s'enquerrai de ses progrès, et de ses manies auprès de son maitre qui le renseignait. L'argenté semblait entretenir des élans protecteurs. Comme un père, qui aurait peur de faire honte a sa progéniture, et la couvait de loin. Un livre humain traité d'un pareille cas « Le Père Goriot » lui semblait il. Une mort pitoyable, comme celle d'un chien délaissait était le destin de ce dernier… Sans doute pouvait on élargir ce cas à Gin…

Aizen surveillait de près cette tendance à la compassion de l'Argenté. Cependant, Grimmjow sous contrôle, cette obsession devenait bénins. Aizen ne perdait rien à combler la curiosité de Gin pour le Bleu. Elle lui permettait même de lui rappeler qu'a présent, ils étaient comme deux étrangers. Aizen mettais un point d'honneur a ce que cela soit clair.

Grimmjow lui ne se préoccupait plus de l'albinos. Ses pensés tournées vers Aizen, et les moyens de le satisfaire. Par manipulation, Aizen avait effacé les traces d'amour de Grimmjow pour Gin, la transformant en amour pour lui. Pour le bleuté plus rien ne se rattachait à Gin, puisque ce qui lui était attribué avait migré vers un autre. Gin était devenu comme un parent éloigné avec qui le contact avait était rompu, et qu'on ne veut pas renouer par manque d'intérêt. Aizen seul occupait toutes ses réflexions.

Et depuis trois jours Aizen le rabâchait avec ce Ichigo là! Avec cet espèce d'énergumène dont Ulquiorra avait venté les mérites lors de son rapport. Depuis cette évocation, Aizen semblait préoccupait par le sort de ce Shinigami, et gardait sur lui un oeil méfiant et… Intéressé ? Trop peu de chose éveillait de l'intérêt chez son Maitre pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Et Grimmjow constatait qu'Aizen n'avait pas cet entrain que il parlait de lui même, qu'il ne souriait pas de cette facon rêveuse en sa présence, qu'il ne …

Bref, Aizen comme, le Alexandre humain, avait l'ambition des conquérants. Il ne regardait pas vers l'arrière et ses anciens trophée, mais vers le futur et ses prochaines conquête. Grimmjow était sur qu'Aizen aurait voulut qu'il y ai d'autre monde pour pouvoir y étendre ces dernière. Et malheureusement, que le brun prête tant de qualité et de potentiel au roux, le faisait trembler pour sa propre place. Aizen ce lassait vite, et lui ne comptait pas, comme Gin, laissait un tiers l'évincer!

Alors lui, ras le bol; il avait fini par descendre sur cette putain de Terre, défoncer cette Putain de fraise. Il l'avait provoquer persuadé d'obtenir un combat sensationnel, chose qui se raréfié chez lui, au Hueco Mundo. Mais Grimmjow avait été déçus. Si Aizen s'intéressait à ce shinigami c'est qui devait y avoir plus ! Forcément ! Plus que des attaque prévisible et faiblardes! Plus que cette resistance molle et craintive! Plus que cette Peur qui transparaissait de son opposant!

Le roux avait une épée en couteau de cuisine. Bonne a charcuter et a trancher. Sans Tusba, elle reflétait une envie dangereuse de combattre, susceptible de taillader la main de son maitre, comme le corps de son ennemi. Et pourtant cette épée, large et menaçante suitait la peur. Quand il parait c'était la peur de mourir, quand il attaquait on sentait la peur de tuer… Aizen lui vantait un type effroyable, qui avait vaincu seul des capitaines, qui avait avec témérité lancer l'assaut sur le Seireitei. Grimmjow avait imaginé un Héros de mythologie, un adversaire a sa démesure.

Mais non ! Il était faible ! Il était trop faible ! C'en était affligeant ! C'était ce mec qui intéressé Aizen ? Cette chose ? Nan fallait pas se foutre de lui ! C'était pas possible ! Il était venu parce que Aizen portait une attention malsaine à ce mec bordel ! Il avait perdu ses fractions pour ça! Et qu'est ce qu'il trouvait? Un type dénudé de tout intérêt. Quel routage de gueule…

Heureusement que sa dernière attaque avait sauvé la mise. Elle lui avait value une large effiloche, une égratignure superficiel mais réel. Suffisante pour prouver les dires Aizen, mais pas assez pour justifié son intérêt pour le jeune homme. Sans l'Intervention de son superviseur de couleur, le bleu aurait éliminé le gamin, histoire de faire taire ses angoisses et de faire bonne mesure. Jamais il ne permettrait a un nouveau venu de lui dérober sa place auprès du Maitre. Gin avait cette fatal faiblesse, et le pauvre dépérissait, déchiré.

C'était les pensé de Grimmjow lorsque Tosen était venu le récupérer. Et à ce moment la, il n'imaginait pas la perte de son bras. Mais alors pas du tout. Il s'attendait a un réprimante salé, comme toujours, de Tosen. Ce mec râlait tout le temps de toute façon . Naïvement, il avait cut que son monarque le soutiendrait sur ce coup là. Qu'il excuserait sa fougue combattante. Dans le pire des cas, une punition intime suivraient, mais ces dernière avait de furieux attrait de plaisance et de luxure…

Il ignorait l'ampleur de la perfidie et de la jalousie du Maitre, qui voulait étendre sa domination sur toute chose. Aizen goutait à la douce volupté du triomphe, en réduisant en miette la résistance de ses ennemis, en vainquant ses pudeur retissante, en combattant ses scrupules a lui abandonner son coeur… Pour lui le plaisir se trouvait dans la conquête, et non dans la complaisance. Il lui fallait sans cesse des défit nouveaux, et l'alléchants challenge.

Gin et Grimmjow avait tout deux saisit cette subtilité. Ils savaient pertinemment quelle menace cruelle pesait sur eux. A présent que leur âme toute entière dépendait du monstre, leur plus grande peu était l'abandon. Aussi, pour l'éviter tout deux avait des approche différente. Gin avait voulut que Grimmjow ne cède pas, causant ainsi soit la lassitude du Maitre, soit la mort du bleuté. Malheureusement, des sentiments contradictoire avait maintenue en échec cet entreprise et il avait fini par aider celui dont il voulait la perte.

Le bleu lui, avec son caractère plus emporté, plus fougueux, plus jeune n'entendait pas garder son Maitre de la même manière. Elaborer des stratégie ne convenait pas a son intelligence instinctive et brutal. Aussi, il avait pris le partis de tuer le mal a la source. D'anéantir et de massacrer son aurait il put imaginait l'erreur de jugement d'Aizen et qu'interprétait mal l'empressement de Grimmjow à combattre le roux.

Aizen craignait de voir Grimmjow lui échapper. Aussi il avait planifier l'attaque de Grimmjow sur terre afin d'éliminer ses farccions, dernier obstacle se dressant entre lui et le bleuté. Seulement, Grimmjow lui avait semblait trop heureux de ce combat, trop impliqué. Il avait alors soupçonnait un début d'intérêt. Manquerait plus qu'il s'entiche du gamin roux, ou épouse sa haine contre lui! Voila une contrariété intolerable! Non, il ne pouvait ce le permettre!

Aussi quand Tosen embrasa le bras du bleu, il ne tressaillit même pas. Quand le cris de douleur de Grimmjow vrillèrent l'air, aucun de ses muscles ne réagit. Quand, le bleu lui lança un regard teinté d'incompréhension blessé, seul, un bref instant, il avait douté de son jugement. Juste un effleurement d'incertitude. Puis son cerveau s'était révolté. Quoi lui commettre une chose aussi trivial qu'une erreur de raisonnement!

Grimmjow devait être puni pour son affront. Pour ce bonheur qu'il avait eu avec un autre que lui. Pour la satisfaction que le Maitre lisait dans ces yeux couleur lagon! Et il le serait en grade pompe.

XXXXX

Nnoitra le retenait par les cheveux avec une délectation certaine.

Une main se balada sur sa peau hâlé, s'amusant à entrer dans son moignon encore frais, retournant la chaire entre ses ongles, arrachant quelques lambeaux, titillant l'os à nu pour le dégorger, le dégager. Le propriétaire de cette main s'amusant grandement des hurlement, déchiré comme si elle avalait du papier de verre, de sa victime, du son du sang se répandant sur le sol, de celui d'une vertèbre qu'il brisait de son autre main, des tremblement fiévreux du corps sous lui. Cette vision de l'insoumis attaché sur sa table d'opération sur le ventre, tirant de toute ses force sur ses liens, des hématome parcourant, marquant, le dos entièrement dénudé sous ses yeux avide, ravissait ses sens,. Il aimait troué cette peau et la voir se colorer de pus, de sang, de bleu, du jaune ou du blanc d'un os. Son prisonnier agonisait, une fièvre féroce lui enlevant toute lucidité, il se plaignait à travers des cris inarticulée et douloureux.

Délaissant le moignon meurtrie, Squazel balada ses doigt sur les côtes, frôlant l'une d'elle plus fortement que les autre. L'être au cheveux bleu sous lui arrêta de respirer, l'Octavo saisie l'os et tira de toute ses forces. Un gargouillement ignoble résonna lorsque la chaire s'éclata laissant apparaître l'os. Grimmjow voulu s'évanouir, submergé par une terrassante souffrance, des sillons humides noyant ses joues.

Nnoitra éclata d'un rire sec en relevant le visage tuméfié de sa proie, d'une pression sur les cheveux d'une couleur si insolite, pour dévoiler sa gorge. Il déposa lèvre dessus s'amusant du vibrement sourd qui la faisait trembler, sensuellement, il remonta jusqu'au masque, cette mâchoire féline et fuselé, et la lécha.

L'ancien Sexta ne pus retenir un couinement entre affolement et peur, les yeux écarquillé, il contempla impuissant les doigts de l'homme au dent de piano s'approchaient de cette endroit particulièrement sensible de tous hollow. Il senti son sourire dans sa nuque ou il venait de se nicher. La prise se concrétisa, comme une pince implacable, Nnoitra tira ! Il chercha a séparer lapindice osseux de sa joue. Une fine pellicule pourpre dégoulina de la zone malmenée.

Le rugissement insoutenable qui retenti dans la pièce ébranla les mur, Grimmjow mis quelques seconde a comprendre que ce hurlement venait de lui. Il vacilla, cessant subitement de tirer sur ses liens. Quand le Quinta ôta son étaux, sa respiration repris en sifflant. Satisfait le Quinta et l'Octavo se lancèrent un regard complice, visiblement excitait à l'idée d'avoir cet être à leur merci.

Szaquel prescrit d'u ton dogmatique une courte pause, il craignait le décès anticipé de son patient, et a regret Noiera l'accorda. Tous deux quittèrent la pièce dans un claquement assourdissant de pas et de claquement de portes. Au bort de l'inconscience, la victime luttait contre la démence, la douleur qu'il ne localisait plus, elle se propageait partout, par chacun de ses pores, et une alarme lui confirmait que ce n'était que le commencement.

Ses muscles se rebellèrent contre sa position, peu naturel et contorsionné, mais Grimmjow abandonna l'idée de faire un seul mouvement. De longue rigole coloré s'échapper de son corps pour venir abreuver l'acier rougeoyant. La fatigue le terrassait. Cependant, la terreur le maintenait dans un état larvataire proche du repos.

Gin lui manquait. La douce chaleur de ses paumes apaisante qui étalait sur ses petites coupure une pomade bienfaitrice…L'intensité de son regard bleu..Non miel. Il divaguait ? Gin ne l'affectait pas plus qu'un insect ! Seul Aizen comptait. Aizen et sa tendresse cruel, Aizen et ses encouragements calculé, Aizen et son amour… Véritable ? Feint? Veritable pour sur ! Aizen l'aimait d'une passion dévorante, et si il l'avait abandonné au main de ces deux monstres c'est qui devait avoir fauté.

Mais ou ? ou avait il commis l'interdis? En se rendant sur terre sans son consentement? En menant un combat au nom de son Maitre sans son ordre? En prenant une initiative ? C'était surement cela. Aizen ne lui avait donné aucune directive concernant le roux, engagé le combat relevé de son propre volonté arbitraire. Dans ce cas, devait il encore étouffer un peu plus sa dignité et devenir seulement un pantin malléable. Serait il prêt a ce sacrifice suprême pour continuer de plaire a son dresseur?

Un point s'abattit sur la paroi interne de son trou de hollow, il vomit. Les ricanement qu'il perçut le révulsèrent. Bien sur, il s'était débattu, il avait hurlé, injurié, insulté, au début, mais la séance durait depuis plus de 3 heures, alors sa résistance faiblissait. Il n'avait plus sa force d'antan avec un bras de moins et a la place de son chiffre une cicatrice brûlante. Il ne pensait même plus à tuer ses tortionnaires tant son martyr obnubilait tous ses sens, et ses pensée.

Il se sentit bouger, étrangement il ne réagit pas. Il sentit sa tête plaqué sur la table tandis qu'on lui plié les genoux pour lui surélever la croupe. Un sursaut de lucidité le fit paniquer, retrouvant un semblant de force il tenta de s'enfuir, sans résulta.

Cette partie de son anatomie n'avait qu'un seul propriétaire! Aizen! Envisager que d'autres foule ce territoire le terrorisait. Aizen n 'accepterait jamais de partager. Il viendrait le sauver! C'était sur! Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne.. Il

Grimmjow contacta durement son anus a l'intrusion d'un doigt gainé de plastique. Des gants? Ce salopard l'examiné comme un chien de laboratoire. Et Pourquoi Aizen ne venait pas ? Il ne voulait pas ça… Pas avec un autre que le brun si doux et prévenant. Son coeur se glaça quand il senti son intimité étiré encore pour accueillir quatre tortionnaire, puis cinq… Son estomac se contracta violemment et il manqua de déglutir une nouvelle fois. Une main entière avançait dans son antre, allant trop profondément, trop loin, effleurant le colon, ce tuyau digestif.

Pouquoi il ne venait pas ? C'était si grave de réfléchir par sois même? D'agir sans le consentement du Maitre? La main auparavant plate s'agita, elle se campa sur elle même, rassembla ses phalanges, créa une cavité douloureuse, forma un point. Le Quinta interrogea l'Octavo qui s'occupait de l'application de cette pratique. Ce dernier l'éclairci: Non elle ne tuerait pas le bleuté, au pire le rendrai incontinent quelques semaine, le temps que les tissus se resserrent, et non il ne pouvait pas ôter son point tel quel de l'antre, il risquait de provoquer une hémorragie sérieuse, mais que Oui pour préparer rapidement a une double pénétration, il n'y avait pas mieux.

Le bleuté senti la bile acide remontée de long de sa trachée irrité, avait de dégouter le long de son menton. Il avait envie d'expulser, de purger toute les matière contenu dans son corps. Ses spams se tarirent quand enfin, la main de son bourreau quitta sa position rassembler pour s'allonger. Un gargouilla de confort fit buller ses bravement intestinaux,en la sentant devenir aussi fluide qu'une vague d'eau pour ressortir de son intimité, légèrement couverte de matière ignoble et odorante.

Aizen ne viendrait certainement pas. La faute commise, a savoir avoir revendiquer une indépendance, était trop grave. Grimmjow ne comprenait pas de motif véritable de sa position fâcheuse, car a force de voir son Maitre comme un Dieu, il avait oublié que la Jalousie pouvait aussi empoisonner son coeur.

La peau de son intimité frissonna en sentant deux sexe se présentait à elle. Résigné, la panthère ferma les yeux de dégoût et serra les dent pour ne pas défaillir lorsque ces deux présences le pénétrèrent brutalement sans considération pour son état, pour son antre écartelée, son déchirement, le sang qui s'écoulé de cette dernière. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'accoutumer, elles bougèrent, pas au même rythme, ne se souciant que de leur propre plaisir. Si Grimmjow avait pu entendre leur râles, il aurait compris que c'était très bon pour eux. Mais le corps violenté de Grimmjow fini pas céder, tourmenté et meurtrie, il sombra dans le coma.

 _Plus jamais je ne me dresserait contre lui_

XXXX

Quel con, se rendre a Karakura! Quel erreur! Même si il était l'instigateur de cette idée génial il ne pensait pas que Grimmjow y foncerait. Il surestimait les capacité d'anticipation du chaton. Tosen avait saisie sa chance. Même si il trouvait la mesure drastique, amputer son chaton tout de même, cette punition la resterait graver dans la mémoire du chat. Même Gin lui avait reprocher cette exagération et il avait dut punir cette impertinence. Vraiment, il faudrait qu'il efface définitivement cette préoccupation de l'Albinos pour son chaton. Mais qu'importait.

Maintenant sa panthère n'avait plus de fraction, plus de Gin il devait se sentir si seul. Nnoitra et Squarel devait avoir fini de jouait avec lui. Oh il savait qu'il le retrouverait dans un état pitoyable. Il la soignerait pour entretenir cette germe de sentiment qui fleurissait dans le coeur du Sexto .IL ressentira La joie suprême de le voir se nicher dans ses bras implorant de caresse. Et enfin l'extase de voir sa panthère lui céder totalement. Car il prédisait le cheminement des pensé de son chaton, et après cette expérience, il savait que plus jamais ce dernier ne prendrait seul une decision. Avec ce coup de maitre, il rendait un peu plus dépendant de lui son animal de compagnie.

Tel était les pensé du seigneur suprême du Hueco Mondo quand il pénétra le laboratoire du 8e espada. En effet il n'avait pas fait les chose a moitié.

Grimmjow se sentait bien. Extrêmement bien enlacé par deux bras chaud...deux bras ? Le félin de réveilla soudainement les yeux fou les souvenir de la veille émergeant. Non mais c'était pas vrai ! Il avait osé! A si il tenait ce saleté de shinigami !

Mais ses penses furent coupé nette. Deux lèvre douce vinrent se posé sur les siennes. Le bleuté resta sonné par cette marque chaste et chaleureuse. L'étreinte qu'il ressentait se resserra avec tendresse.

-Tu es réveillé ? Demanda une voie de berceuse

Aizen. Cette voie qui lui avait tant manqué et qu'il avait crut jamais plus entendre. Cette intonation amoureuse et voluptueuse, qui faisait frétiller son coeur et battre son sang. Cette voie semblable a L'air. Cette putain de voie qui l'avait abandonné au main de ces fol en cul! Qui le trahissait encore et encore et que pourtant, il pardonnait continuellement. Grimmjow savait que rien ne pourrait l'affranchir du pouvoir qu'Aizen avait sur son coeur et son corps. Mais l'avouer au principal concerné serait signé sa perte. Pactisait avec la mort.

\- Connard ! Rugit Grimmjow hors de lui, comment t'ose m'faire l'cou d'l'amant transi ! Tu t'fout de ma gueule !

Si c'était comme ça que le prenait son jouet alors...Aizen fondit sur la bouge de son amant, il fonça le passage de sa langue pour allé exploré sa comparse. Le baisait fut dominateur, possessif, violent et exigeant. Rien a voir avec le précédent mais il était également passionnait d'une fièvre ardente. Grimmjow fut complètement dominé. Le baisé pris fin quand a bout de souffle, le chaton émis un gémissement que son maître étouffa.

\- était ce assez clair ? Demanda hautainement Aizen

\- Avoues que me soumette ça t'fais bander ! Espèce de connard ! Comment t'ose ! Tu pense a comment j'me sens moi ! Hurla perdu dans ses sentiments grimmjow.

Sanglotant, le bleuté tenta de se redressait, mais une douleur lui vrilla les reins et il resta couché sur le lit. Finalement il se tourna dos a Aizen pour cacher ses sanglots. Putain de brun démoniaque qui le faisait danser dans sa paume tentatrice. Tirailler entre bâton et amour, Grimmjow préféré se perdre dans une illusion d'idylle amoureux que de voir la vérité de sa relation vicié.Il laissa toute sa frustration, son impuissance, sa colère sortit en flot de larmes.

\- Grimmjow souffla s'une voie douce le seigneur du Hueco Mundo. Allons je ne savais pas que je te mettrait dans pareille état, calme toi

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacé, quand Aizen sentit que son jouet c'était calmé il repris de sa voie la plus tentante et chaude.

\- Montre moi ton visage

Et le pauvre chaton, encore confus obéi. Il montra sa faiblesse, ses yeux rougie, et ses joue moite. Sans réfléchir il s'accrocha a Aizen et enfouie son visage dans son cou. Il profita de l'odeur enivrante, qu'il huma frénétiquement. Comme cette sensation de protection et de sureté contrasté avec la honte et la crainte du laboratoire. Aizen pouvait tout lui épargnait, ou d'un mots l'anéantir. Ce paradoxe faisait de lui un dresseur redoutable. Et pour le moment, ce dompteur désirait que son animal lui dévoile la fragilité de son coeur. Afin de s'en saisir et d'étendre un peu plus son emprise.

\- J'ai peur avoua t il finalement la voie cassé

\- Je te protégerais grimmjow, tu n'as pas a avoir peur.

-Même si c'est toi qui m'terrifie. J'ai peur que t'm'utilise comme tous les autre! J'ai peur qu't'me tue!

Il se retient de justesse d'évoquer l'Argenté sachant la réaction néfaste que cela occasionnerait.

\- Je ne te trahirait pas soit en assurée assura t il en serra un peu plus le corps fatigué.

\- tu m'l'promet ?

\- Oui

Grimmjow avait perdu.

XXXX

La première étape de tout dressage consistait au ferrage de l'animal, l'acculait dans une mer salé de solitude tordante afin d'affaiblir son esprit en alerte. La seconde plus plaisante, a perdre l'animal dans un menace doux amer de sévérité et de douceur, de punition et de récompense. La troisième à faire éclore en lui des sentiments positif envers son bourreau, et pour cela tout les moyen se justifiaient. La suivante, a vaincre les résistance émotionnel du sujet pour l'amener à la conclusion naturelle qu'il était amoureux de son Maitre. Et la dernière étape, celle jubilatoire, utilisait le pion crée. Aizen maitrisait ces règles comme un joueur ses pièce d'é de ces action ne méritaient l'appellation de futile, chacune d'elle ayant un but ciselé.

Tout avait très bien marché. Aizen n'aurait jamais crut de Grimmjow tienne aussi longtemps, à vrai dire. Les premier temps, cet insoumis belliqueux refusait les perches que lui, le Seigneur, lui tendait préférant mille fois subir la punition. Puis Aizen avait fait en sorte que les réprimandes soient plus violentes, et les sanctions bien plus dur. Et si pendant un moment Grimmjow profitait de son suzerain, usant de sa protection, mais le mordant si il voulait lui passer le collier, son jouet avait doucement sombré. Les deux dernières étapes avaient été les plus drôle. Pauvre chaton qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour! Sa naïveté sur le sujet était aberrante. Et à présent, Aizen en était sur il avait totalement dompter l'animal.

Ses doutes concernant la volubilité du bleu se diluaient doucement dans la certitude de sa fiabilité. Aizen avait restreint sévèrement Grimjow, certes, mais en lui ôtant bras et rang il s'assurait une dévotion totale de sa part. Il ne l'avait pas juste amputé d'un membre, mais de sa liberté de pensée. Plus jamais le bluté n'oserait proféré une initiative personnelle, il attendrait ses ordres avec ferveur. Dès lors, Aizen avait conscience de l'inutilité de garder Grimmjow affaiblit et invalide. Il pouvait sans craindre redorer son blason mutilé.

Demain il enverrait son chaton combattre chez les humains. Même sans son bras, il possédait assez de force pour lui revenir. Demain, il capturerait cette Rousse plantureuse au pouvoir étrange. Il soupçonnait la nature de ce dernier, et espéré avoir encore une fois vue juste. Demain il rendrait a son propriétaire le rang de Sexto.

XXXX

Le Garangan s'ouvrit sur karakura. La lumière éblouit un être bouillant et tendu. Il voyait sans distinguait cette réalité cotonneuse qui s'étendait a ses pieds. Son corps pulsait d'attente et d'envie, mais se parait d'une immobilité fracassante, étonnante chez lui,son instinct se révoltait de sa passivité physique, quand son esprit ressassait de sombre pensés…

Gin m'a dit de ne pas trop m'amouracher. Aizen le garde enfermer dans ses appartements en ce moment. J'crois qu'il à fait une connerie. Il est v'nus voir en douce l'tre nuit. Ca doit être ça, sa bourde. Aizen veut pas qu'on s'voient tous les deux. C'est bizarre car fran'ment, qu'a t'il a craindre d'nos entrevues ? On fait rien tous les deux.. C'est pas comme si on complotait ou quoi. 'fin, j'cherche même plus à comprendre. Gin les multiplie ces derniers temps. En fait depuis que je suis nais, j'crois qu'il à une plaie béante au coeur, et qu'il veut qu'Aizen la voit. C'est assez désespéré, et lui comme moi savons son action veine. Mais bon si il à envie de s'mettre tout seul dans la merde… On s'aimaient bien tous les deux, il est un peu comme m'père quoi, mais ni lui ni moi on ne viendrait se compromettre pour l'autre. J'peux pas nier que ses conseils m'ont quand même sauvé la vie. Comprend pas pourquoi il reste sous le joug d'Aizen. Même moi j'peux voir qu'il le surpasse en puissance. L'Mégalo est vraiment démoniaque. Il l'a asservit par menaces, et mait'nant utilise Gin à son compte.

Gin m'a dit qu'j'ai perdus mon bras parce que j'avais désobéis. J'penses plutôt que c'est parce que j'ai fait un truc tout seul. Mais la j'suis en règle, c'est Aizen qui a ordonné l'assaut. J'pense aussi que le rouquin intéresse trop Aizen. Alors Bon…Pas je choix, pour me r'cheter, et j'vais écarter ce putain de roux, j'vais saigner cet enfleure. Donc je cherchais ce rouquin la, Ichi truc. Ce mec m'fait royalement chier à vrai dire. J'crois qu'il v'finir par m'tuer. Enfin plutôt qu'Aizen veut qu'il me tu… Faut pas déconner qui enverrait un soldat affaiblit au front? Nan Aizen veut qu'je crève. J'compte pas le laisser faire hein! Mourir s'serait vraim'nt chiant et énervant.

Aizen.

Il ne m'aime pas. J'le sais. Mais j'm'en fous. J'en suis arrivé à un point ou j'me fiche que ce soit des beaux songes. J'sais qu'il'est mesquin, qu'il prend son pied à m'rabaisser. Si je continue à étouffer mon égaux, j'deviendrait une poupée qu'seul Aizen pourra avoir. Peut être es ce déjà le cas? J'peux plus rien faire sans me référer a lui avant…En es t il content ? Qu'es ce qu'il veut ? Cette sensation d'être brusqué quand il force mon corps au sien. Depuis c'te nuit la. Une nuit chargé de ressentiments qu'embrasse encore m'cœur à chaqu'un que ses effleur'ment sur ma peau. L'ai malin le Aizen, J'suis dingue de lui et de ces traitement attentionnés, mais terrassants et malsains. Si seulement j'avais pu le haïr. Si seulement mon putain de cœur n'm'trahissait pas. De toute façon volontairement j'ai cherché ça. J'me suis berné dans ses putain mensonges.

J'me détruit. Lentement. De toute façon j'détruit tout. Pourquoi pas moi ? Ou es le problème si j'aime c'qui ne peut être aimé ? Terriblement exigeant et vicié. Il n'manipule que ce qu' lui rapporte quelque chose. Es ce qu'un jour il en aura marre d'me rendre fou et de m'piétiner dans mon orgeuil? Si seulement j'avais pu le haïr, je n'aurait pas endurer cette souffrance et cette douleur.

J'sais pas si c'est d' l'amour ou d' la haine, les deux sont tellement proche, mais si on continu a attisé ce feu, j'me fiche bien de ce que il peut penser d'moi par derrière. Il doit c'moquer de moi qui m'accroche désespérément à lui. Je suis une panthère qui veut être enfermé en cage. Il m'a volé ma fierté, ma liberté, et mon cœur. Mais même en sachant ça c'est déjà trop tard.

Ce salop il m'a rendu totalement dépendant. Putain Gin es ce que toi aussi tu subit ça? Non ce doit être pire pour toi qui est devenu un remplaçant, qui n'a d'autre fonction que ça pour Aizen. J'compte pas finir comme toi dans un placard luxurieux a attendre ses visites comme un chien. Tu t'es laissé détrôner comme un con, j'vais certainement pas suivre tes traces de sanglot liquide ! T'as voulut m'aider, mors toi en les doigts! Quel idée de vouloir épauler un danger potentiel! Moi j'vais rester a ma place! J'vais éliminer cette putain de menace ! J'vais…J'vais…Défendre…

Aizen ne peut pas juste m'effacer pas vrai? Il ne ferait pas ça pas vrai? J'veux…

Capable d'obtenir quasiment tout. Ce gars. Être perdu dans les profondeurs d'une relation intense ne compte pas. On ne peut pas s'assurer d'un retour sentimental de sa part, quand même on couche dans le même lit… C'est le contraire plus tu te rapproches, et plus tu sais que tu es rejeter. Et il m'a dressé comme un animal, a coup d'attention et d'caresse. Tu parle d'une histoire tragique. Un putain d'histoire tragique… Même si j'tue cet enflure rousse, rien ne dit qu'Aizen ne se lassera pas d'moi… J'vais donc continuellement vivre dans cette peur? Oh Gin qui tu avais raison. Inexorablement il est devenu notre lumière , pauvres papillons abusés. Nous finirons bruler par c'feux ardent, tout comme les papillons d'nuit. Je vénère un ennemi fatale, tel est mon crime, et j'ne peux qu'danser dans sa paume avant d'm'éteindre par son souffle.

J'peux pas lutter contre lui. J'peux toujours tuer ce salon roux, cela retardera de quelques instant une chute inévitable. Mais je ne pourrait jamais m'opposer a Lui. Si il m'ordonne de m'éteindre, je soufflerait moi même sur les braise de mon existence. Et si, implicitement il m'enjoint a périr sous la main de ce con de roux qui l'intéresse plus que moi… Si il pense que c'est mon rôle je peux tout accepter même ça. Même si c'est cruel.

Enfin pour le moment, il m'a ordonné d'aller la bas. Mourir ne semblait pas dans ses prérogatives.. J'ai juste a éclater ce rouquin, rentrer, et voir ce qui ce passe! Après tout j'suis pas encore mort hein! J'suis vivant et j'compte bien le rester encore un peu! Mais si un jour, il me demandait de perdre, je le ferait…

Même si je sais que ça causera ma fin.

Le soir même Grimmjow retrouvait son rang d'espada. A son grand étonnement, il lui semblait qu'Aizen voulait sa mort, mais cette promotion l'encourageait à penser l'inverse. Aussi, il fut ravit de fêter sa monter en grade le soir même dans les bras audacieux de son maitre.

XXXX

\- Non...pas ah...comme...ça-ah haleta le pauvre espada

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse jouir, chaton ?sursura la voie rauque de désir d'Aizen

Grimmjow attaché au lit la croupe en l'air luttait de toutes ses forces contre son désir naissant. Ce con d'Aizen ! Il s'amusait des réactions de son corps. Il jouait de son pouvoir sur ses sens… Lui faire éprouver du plaisir dans cette situation dégradante, le comparait t a un animal en route prêt a toutes les basses pour obtenir un assouvissement de son désir charnel. C'était terriblement humiliant ! Il sentait le liquide emplir ses entrailles lentement. Le maître avait trouvé amusant de lui enfoncer une bouteille de Coca dans le postérieur, une boisson humaine, et contemplait fièrement cette dernière maintenant à moitié vide.

Le maître sourit moqueur et satisfait. Depuis son retour du monde Humain, et sa rétribution a son rang, Grimmjow avait une attitude servile, et docile. Le Maitre appréciait cette dernière, qui portant lui amenait des effluve de nostalgie. Grimmjow lui cédait absolument tout ces caprices en opposant une résistance dénudé de tore conviction. Il lui semblait revoir Gin. Ce nouveau comportement, malléable et soumis, lui donnait envie d'en tester les limites. De voir jusqu'ou s'était opéré le changement. De connaitre les bornes de cette obéissance.

Et les expérience sexuelles étaient un moyen plaisant et efficace. Depuis sa naissances, Aizen avait ménager Grimmjow, laissant Gin assouvir ses instincts les plus bas. Mais, devant cette acceptation, cette résignation de Grimmjow, le Maitre voulait voir la réaction du bleu face à une tel configuration. Bien sur allait commencer doucement pour cette inauguration sexuel. Mais cette dernière allait porter atteinte au plus grand ennemi d'Aizen: la fierté.

Grimmjow avait une fierté pimpante qui servait de carapace. Sans cette dernière, il était un être nu, vulnérable, et abimé. Aussi le Maitre s'assurait de lui laissait la quantité de dignité nécessaire à la survie du bleu. Toutefois, joué avec cette dernière, lui apporté l'ultime satisfaction contemplé comme une oeuvre d'art l'étendu de l'empire qu'il avait sur le bleuté. De jouir de ce pouvoir merveilleux…

Grimmjow devait tout lui céder, sans hésitation, sans vergogne, même cette fierté, même si cela l'automutiler. Aizen ne toléré pas les être a demi asservit, et ce soir il voulait confirmer la dépendance totale de Grimmjow.

\- C'est bien tu as tout bu...

\- Salopard pleurnicha le bleuté avant de couinait, pas...avec...Ça

\- Si tu me supplie alors j'utiliserais autre chose.

\- Va te faire ! Ah!

Hum, il hésitait encore et bien soit ! Aizen toucha du bout du culot en verre la protaste de son insoumis jouet. La réaction de ce dernier ne se dit pas attendre, il poussa un râle de plaisir rejetant sa tête en arrière, la peau seulement recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. La bouche entrouverte, il laissait s'échapper toute sorte de gémissements indécents et érotiques, sans retenu, sachant parfaitement le plaisir qu'Aizen avait à les ouir. Il bavait inconsciemment, peinant à retrouver son souffle. Le seigneur se pencha lascivement, et souffla sur la base du cou de son protéger, zone qu'il savait extrêmement sensible chez l'arracar, et dont il usait sans scrupule. Perdu dans ses sensations, le numéro six eut toute les peines du monde à retrouver un éclat de lucidité. Mais déjà la main brûlante de son maître coulait sur sa peau, y dessinant des arabesques bouillantes, s'attardant sur les boutons de chair dressés, et sa bouche suçotait sa carotide. Aizen s'amusa du roulement des muscles fermes sous lui, tendu a rompre, alors qu'il sentait la tension dans le corps campé de l'espada. Délaissant les mamelons, il laissa perfidement la pulpe de ses doigt effleurer l'intérieur frissonnante de la cuisse de son chaton favoris. Il remonta avec une lenteur exaspérante vers l'aîne, qu'il se délectât de frôler sans la soulager, sans approfondir le contact tandis que, de son autre main, il enfonçait profondément dans l'intimité du bleuté la bouteille maintenant entièrement vide, et ravissait ses yeux à contempler l'expression, gêné et luxurieuse, du sexta proche de la délivrance.

-Ai-aiz...ah...sa-sama...Aizen- sama-ah ai-Aizen- sama!

Le « sama » était nouveau, et Aizen fut extatique de cette nouvelle nomenclature. Ce suffixe honorifique était le trophée de sa victoire sur le belliqueux phénomène azur. Ces lettres représentait l'achèvement d'un long combat et la concrétisation d'une victoire, totale et écrasante, sur l'être auparavant farouche.

Grimmjow, si il restait une panthère, était un fauve aux crocs et aux griffes limés.

\- Oui mon tout beau ? Murmura t il tout contre l'oreille frénétique de son captif

\- Pas...ah...pas...avec...ça- ah

\- Avec quoi ? Questionna vilement le maître en tournant la bouteille.

\- Pas..avec…la..ah...bouteille, compléta rouge de honte le pauvre Grimmjow totalement impuissant.

\- Et que voudrais tu que j'utilise.

\- Va te faire voi-ahr!

Grimmjow sentit son maître sourire, amusé, contre sa peau avant de hurler d'un plaisir non contenu. Il sentait la bouteille en verre se mouvoir dans ses chaires, et toucher cette tâche si sublime de volupté, le liquide pétillant, facilitant la pénétration, coulait le long de son trou. Il trouvait sa position tellement humiliante, attaqué au lit la croupe offerte à la vu de tous, son seigneur le torturant de la plus exquise des façons. Tu parles qu'il devait prendre on pied!

Et en effet, Aizen vibrait de satisfaction. Grimmjow répondait positivement a ses attouchements osés, et ses insultes transpiraient de fausseté. Aizen sentait que son chaton allait sous peu, volontairement entérré cette dignité de vivre inutile pour tout pion. Cette dernière parade, bien maigre, a un complet asservissement. Il était essentiel que ce sois lui même qui achève la destruction, déjà bien entamé de l'édifice protecteur.

Le traître saisit- le fourbe!-le bout de son glands, et sous la sentions Grimmjow faillit se déverser immédiatement. Aizen mordilla le lobe de l'oreille à sa portée avant de glisser une parole maitriser de désir.

\- Alors, mon chaton, que veux tu que j'utilise?

Grimmjow n'aurait jamais crut dire une chose aussi impudique, et briser volontairement sa fierté, mais jouir par une bouteille? Jamais !

\- T-t-toi...je..ah..te..v-veux..t-toi! Articula t il laborieusement entre deux gémissements soluble à l'air ouaté.

\- Bien, souffla son tortionnaire retirant sa main de la verge de son amant, et dirigeant sa tête vers l'intimité malmenée, léchant au passage l'épiderme tendre près de la colonne vertébrale. Grimmjow s'arqua violemment au contact de cette langue chaude. Le cœur battant plus vite que jamais.

\- Du calme mon beau ricana Aizen quand son muscle humide arriva au niveau de l'entré anale de son jouet.

Pour le malmener un peu plus, il titilla du bout de la langue ce dernier, lapant les quelques goutes de coca qui s'en étaient échappé. Il nettoyant consciencieusement la peau hâlé de son exutoire physique, au grand désespoir du dit exutoire dont le désir devenait insoutenable. Lentement, il retira la bouteille sous un soupir de soulagement de sa victime, vite remplacé par un geignement gêné lorsque la langue d'Aizen remplaça l'ustensile. L'excitation d'Aizen n'avait jamais était aussi enflé, mais réfrénant ses pulsions, il enfonça profondément sa langue avant d'aspirer le coca présent.

\- C'est sa..ha…sale, parvint à protester faiblement Grimmjow

Mais loin de prendre en compte la plainte, Aizen but tout le liquide offert et lécha les parois, collantes et sucrés, de son chaton avec délectation. Et quand le maître lécha avec insistance une certaine tâche, le pauvre espada se libera avec un râle de jouissance.

\- C'était un coca bien chaud délicieux, susurra Aizen, ravie de voir son petit animal rouge de honte jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Vous êtes dégoûtant !

\- Que de mots doux, dois je comprendre que je ne t'ai pas assez épuisé ?

L'effet fut immédiat, Grimmjow se figea peut désireux de retenter une expérience pareille. Et surtout de ce faire prendre par la bosse énorme qui déformait le pantalon de son supérieur, il préférait encore faire une fellation. Quoi que… Il en avait jamais fait trouvant la pratique aussi rabaissante qu'indigne.

\- Bien, commenta le seigneur en détachant Grimmjow. Ce dernier lui bondis à la gorge. Aizen n'esquissa aucun geste, il laissa son fauve se pencher vers lui, et l'embrasser à pleine bouche dans un ballet sauvage. Puis il le vit hésiter quand a la procédure à adopter.

Finalement sans un mots le plus jeune se pencha vers la verge de son aîné, lorgnant quelques peu au vu de sa grosseur de celle ci. Timidement, il lapa maladroitement la base, la léchant par a-cout malhabile comme pour se rassurer. Rouge d'embarras, il engloutit le sexe turgescent. Aizen se tendit d'un coup et réprimant un hurlement le bonheur. Bonheur due a un comblement physique, primaire et grossier , mais aussi a celui plus fin, raviné et délicieux d'avoir enfin réussi. Grimmjow renier sa fierté pour le satisfaire, lui!

Le chaton commença des vas et viens lent, encouragé par son maître qui ne voulait surtout pas qu'il cesse ce doux traitement. Mal à l'aise au possible, il reflua son envie de déglutir et, enfonça plus profondément la hampe de chair dans sa gorge. Sentir son membre être si étroitement serré par l'objet de son désir, semblait de joie intellectuel Aizen.

Sous les sensations bienfaisante, et l'allégresse de la conquête glorieusement réussi, le seigneur se déversa en poussa un soupir de soulagement imperceptible.

Horrifié la chaton vomie la semence. Grimmjow baissa le regard, incapable de soutenir celui,si assuré et impérial de son supérieur. Il prenait conscience de la porté de son action, de ce que signifier cette soumission aveugle, ce déni de sois. Il devait partir. Immédiatement. Il sentait au plus profond de lui une fêlure agrandie. Aizen allait finir d'anéantir ses défenses, si il restait.

\- Heu...je...'fin..

-Tu es un bon garçon Grimmjow le coupa tendrement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux Aizen, naïf, impulsif, bagarreur mais mon préféré

Ca tournait mal. Déjà, malgré son dégout envers lui même, il se satisfaisait de cette appellation qui le mettait au dessus d'autrui.

\- Dégage de là, rouspéta la panthère, masquant son effroit en virant la main un peu trop audacieuse. J'suis pas un chien !

\- Oui vraiment mon préféré répéta amoureusement Aizen en déposant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son vis à vis

Mal à l'aise au possible, Grimmjow prit la fuite. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cet épanchement.

Il croisa Gin allant vers les appartements d'ou il sortait. Ainsi, il ne l'avait pas satisfait? Quand Gin venait dans une intervalle si courte après un rapport sexuel qu'il avait avec Aizen, c'est que le Maitre insatisfait avait recourt a lui pour épancher ses penchant les plus sadiques, qu'il n'osait pas encore lui faire subit a lui. D'un hochement de tête il le soutient moralement, cependant l'argenté perdait la vie de ses yeux à chaque nouveau pas. Il se demanda si il l'avait même remarqué? A près tout c'est vrai que pour supporter les traitements Aizen, mieux valait se préparer. Grimmjow haussa les épaules, et partie se reposer. Demain le rouquin serait sur eux et attaquerait Las Noches, mieux valait se reposer.

C'était drôle mais le gamin avait éveillé en lui un sentiment violent de répulsion. En plus Aizen lui portait un intérêt agaçant. Il se demandait si Gin avait ressentit la même chose pour lui à son arrivé. Car tout comme lui, il se surprenait à le prendre en pitié. Voyant sa propre chute, il lui semblait évident que toute chose attirant sur lui les attentions, Aizen finissait mal, usé, manipulé, spectrale… Sauf que plutôt que de materner ce roux, lui allait faire ce que Gin n'avait pas sut. Tuer l'adversaire !


	7. Épilogue

Épilogue: La mort du Bleu

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas battre ce shinigami. Pourquoi ? Il était fort ! Il était le roi ! Alors comment ?! Pourquoi cette atroce plaie le tuait? Comment ce Zanpakuto noir pouvait le transpercer? Comment pouvait il ne serait ce que le toucher?

La panthère regarda légèrement derrière ce rouquin. Aizen le regardait comme on regarde un pantin désarticulé. IL était la. Il se délectait de sa difficulté. Ses yeux brillaient pour ce shinigami. Pourquoi ? Il était pus fort que lui ! Il allait le battre ! Il allait prouver que lui seul méritait les regards d'Aizen.

Il aurait aimé le montrer, prouver sa suppérioeité a cet homme adoré. Mais les attaques de ce salop de roux le mettait en difficulté. Il avait l'impression d'être une marionnette dont les fils serait entravés par une poigne ennemit. Il se sentait si lourd. Pourquoi ? Lui qui était pourtant réputé le plus rapide de l'Espada. Cet état étrange ne correspondait avec ses capacités réel. A moins que ...

Aizen ! C'était lui qui le retenait. Qui usait de son pouvoir sur son corps pour le rendre vulnérable, lent, affaiblie Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il tue ce shinigami? Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas être le seul a être regardé par son maître avec ces yeux emplie d'envie. Pourquoi son amant regardait avec tant de luxure ce shinigami. N'avait il été qu'un pions ? Oui c'était sans doute ça. Il voulait que le shinigami gagne. Quelques par Grimmjow l'avait toujours sut. Mais ça faisait si mal de se l'admettre. Aizen le reniait, comme il avait abolie Gin. Grimmjow avait ce désagréable et étrange présentement pernicieux, comme si Aizen ne l'avait élever pour qu'a son tour il fasse progresser ce gamin. Et c'était possible. Très probable même.

Soit. Il acceptait son destin. Il était trahit par ce cannard. Après tout, on lui desservirait la palme de la bêtise amoureuse. Aizen l'avait charmé, et tout comme Gin avant lui, il n'avait pour seul but que son plaisir. Et si ce dernier comportait sa mort… Non! Les coup de Grimmjow devinrent plus désespéré. Comme ceux d'un animal que son dresseur aurait abandonné. Grimmjow détectait la mort. Elle venait pour lui. Sa poigne se rapprochait inexorablement, elle lui frôlait les côtes, transperçait son armure et son sang. L'Espada risqua un regard furtif vers son amant. Allait il l'aider ? Le sauver ? Non. Car il ne l'aimait pas. Grimmjow était un pions sur un grand échiquier. Qu'importait la chute de ces pièces tant que le roi demeurait. Ainsi tranchait la logique imparable du Maitre.

Le bleuté étouffa un rire cynique. La fin venait, sa libéraccion avait fendu l'air, il avait lancé ces plus forte attaques, il avait tout donné. Et ce putain de roux lui faisait encore face, bien droit alors que lui dépérissait. Le shinigami lui fonçait dessus, lame en avant. Il allait le tuer. Et Aizen ne ferait rien. Il ne le protégerait pas. N'était ce pas normale après tout ? A quoi servait une pièce usée.

Il lui avait tout donné, sa confiance, son amour.

 _Tu m'l'promet ?_

Cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite ce soir la avait elle seulement existé ? Ou était le mal a vouloir se détruire sois même ? Y avait il plus belle fin ?

Impact.

C'était fini. Grimmjow sentait toute ses force l'abandonner. Il chutait vers le sol.

Une main. Petite, forte, entêté.

Qui le retenait? c'était chaud. Doux. Aizen ? Non bien sur que non, c'était ce putain de shinigami. Il le prenait en pitié. Si il avait pût, la panthère l'aurait tué pour lui faire un tel affront. On ne prend en pitié que les faibles ! Lui était fort ! Merde. La honte se superposa à l'infamie. Il se sentit déposé religieusement au sol. Ce putain de shinigami partait ! Il lui tournait le dos ! A lui! Ne savait il pas que Grimmjow était un adversaire ! Cette blessure sur son flan ce n'était rien ! L'Espada se redressa. Et il feula sa douleur.

Ah quel tirade pathétique. C'était a pleurer. Il hurlait qu'il n'avait pas perdu. Qu'il était roi. Le roux pensait que ces mots lui était adressait.

Il se trompait.

Ils étaient destiné a une toute autre personne. A un seigneur caché plus loin. Et ces rugissements de bêtes a l'agonie étaient des injures envers celui qui le voyait déjà comme un pions mort. Il ne l'était pas ! Il...

Le choc le propulsa a plusieurs mettre.

Nnoitra.

Sa lame venait de lui percuter la nuque. Quel journée de merde. Putain mourir de la main de ce violeur. Mourir de la main de celui qui l'avait abusé ! Mais quel blague ! Ce putain de sourire goguenard en piano lui fillait la gerbe, certes mais ne l'atteignait pas. En revanche, celui satisfait d'Aizen lui retira toute véhilité a vivre.

Aizen le lui paierait.

Grimmjow grogna avant se s'effondrer inconscient.

XXXX

Sang. Sa bouche avait un goût métallique. Tout était rouge. Pourpre. Il avait froid.

Grimmjow leva des yeux fatigués vers le ciel. Ouais ce putain de ciel n'avait pas bougé. Toujours désespérément identique. Ah il était beau le sexta espada a ce vider les veines ! Fais chier ! Crever au combat c'était le pied, mais achever par cet enfoiré de Nnoitra ! La merde ! D'ailleurs combattait t il toujours ? Le bleuté ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il ne saurait probablement plus rien. Mourir c'était chiant en faite. On est exsangue. C'est vicieux hein. Les sons ne lui parvenaient plus. Sa vue baissait, elle se brouillait en taches incertaines. Et la douleur ! A cette chienne ! Elle pouvait pas le laisser tranquille pour une fois!

Grimmjow sentit un frôlement sur son bras. Ah son bras, il venait de le retrouver, et il pourrait même pas en profiter. Les morts on pas besoin de bras. Tient c'est vrai ça où allait il allait après ? Théoriquement il était déjà plus vivant nan?

Le frôlement devint plus persistant. Le bleuté ouvrir paresseusement les yeux. Sa respiration plus laborieuse l'alerta, Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Et dire qu'il était mort pour lui. Il n'avais jamais été qu'un pions alors ? Il lui avait menti ? Après tout il s'en moquait. Il était à un point ou il espérait juste avoir été un pion utile. Salop d'Aizen ! A quoi l'avait il réduit. Car oui, son cœur lui faisait plus mal que ces blessures profondes. Il en aurait pleuré. Abandonné.

Gin lui manquait. Sa présence a ses côtés l'aurai apaisé. Gin avait cette faculté de dégager une aura lénifiante. Très agréable. Il regrettait de l'avoir ignoré dernièrement. Aizen avait joué sur ses sentiments pour l'argenté, s'appropriant ces derniers. Si bien qu'il n'avait plus rien eu a donner a Gin. Peut être aurait il due chercher tout de même a approfondir sa relation avec lui? Une aventure avec Gin valait bien une autre avec Aizen. Maintenant qu'il se savait trahit, le remord l'accablait. Il avait la certitude d'avoir un jour aimé de passion l'argenté. Juste qu'il avait crut ses sentiments dirigé vers le Maitre et pas vers l'albinos. Son coeur s'était trompé de destinataire.

Il tenta de décrypter ce que sa vue lui transmettait encore. Ah c'est quoi ça ? Des lèvres. Oui c'est des lèvres. Qu'est ce quelle foutes ces emmerdeuses ? Peut pas mourir seul non ? Elles articulaient des mots ? Merde il comprenait pas ! Il comprenait pas ce que les lèvre disaient ! Grimmjow rassembla ses dernières forces pour articulé laborieusement

\- c-comprend...p-pas

Alors les lèvres firent une chose étrange. Il ne savait pas quoi. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Mais les mots, il les comprenait.

\- Adieux Grimmjow.

Aizen. Le con ! Il pouvait lui dire adieux tranquillelement sans pleurer ? On pleure quand on perd quelqu'un de chère non ? Alors c'était vrai ? Il s'était juste joué de lui ? Il ne l'avait jamais aimé ? Et ces mots susurrées pendant que lui abandonnait toute fierté et offrait son cul hein ? C'était injuste. Tellement injuste. Et pourquoi es ce que même en sachant ça il l'aimait encore ?

\- t'es...vrai..ment un s-salop... de p-première...mais..j-je t-t'ai..me..quand...même! Fait chier !

Et alors Aizen sourit mielleusement.

\- Tu a été un bon pions Grimmjow. Dors bien.

Oui le bleuté paraissait seulement endormis. Les traits totalement détendus. Calme, statufié. Une larme unique roulant sur la joue sale et poussiéreuse.

Fidèle a ce qu'il avait toujours était, Grimmjow c'était détruit lui même.

 _Le roi galope._

 _Repoussant les ombres_

 _Faisant cliqueter son armure_

 _Faisant voler les os_

 _Avalant la chair_

 _Grinçant des dents_

 _Ecrasant les coeurs._

 _Il va seul_

 _Vers un horizon Lointain._

XXXX

Gin s'effondra et Aizen continua sa route.

Et merde. Grimmjow, il repensa vaguement a Grimmjow. Le bleuté devait aussi être mort. Vraiment Aizen lui avait tout pris. Son premier amour,Matsumoto, son premier amant, Kira, son premier fils, Grimmjow… et son coeur qu'il avait trait jusqu'a la carotide.

Gin regarda le ciel. Un tache rousse occupa sa vision. Putain il avait foiré son coup là. Non seulement il n'avait pas put la venger, mais en plus elle pleurait sa mort. Comme il avait été bête, il aurait mieux fait de s'éloigner d'Aizen dès le départ. De le fuir, et de le haïr à distance. Mais lui, pauvre naif inconscient, l'avait approché, et pire, espéré le tromper. Sauf que dans la bataille, il avait fini par ce perdre entre haine viscéral, amour incandescent, devoir revanchard et elle. Matsumoto. Au moins ne mourrait il pas seul.

Ses mèches chaleureuses lui tombèrent sur le visage, ses mains chaudes le serraient, il ressentait de l'amour. Elle lui communiquait une multitude de sentiment, et sa coquille si longtemps vide se rappela la vie. Elle ranimait son coeur douloureux avec son baume. Matsumoto, sa seule amie, sa seule amante. Aizen avait empoisonné son amour, et elle purifiait cette pauvre âme. Sauf qu'il était trop tard, l'heur du repos sonnait pour lui. Au moins partirait il apaisé, aimant et aimé. Comme cela le réchauffa.

La vengeance ne devrait pas mener a renier si fortement son être, ni celle pour laquelle on l'accomplissait. En voulant lui rendre cette chose qu'Aizen lui avait volé, il l'avait délaisser derrière, et rendu malheureuse. Sa vie avait un gout de gâchis, et son masque trompeur d'hypocrisie d'une belle farce. En la protégeant il s'était détruis, s'obligeant a rester au côté d'Aizen malgré sa peur. Car Gin avait prédit sa déchéance, dès le moment ou Aizen avait pris Matsumoto en otage pour le forcer a devenir son vils capitaine, il avait tout compris. Il avait vu le sablier de sa résistance s'écouler, il avait décrypter Aizen. L'obliger a rester a ses côtés était juste un gain de temps, le temps pour le dresser. Ensuite qu'importait Matsumoto, il l'aurait suivit partout.

Seulement, dernièrement son désespoir de ce voir évincer par celui qu'il avait aimé d'amour, avant se résigner à un simple amour paternel, ajouter son isolement forcé dans ses appartements avaient remué ses souvenirs. Et sa passion ardente pour le brun s'était mué en une haine trahit. Car Aizen l'abandonnait progressivement, comme une vielle photo dans un placard. Dans ces moment poignant de solitude, il repensait au petit garçon enfermé au temple de son enfance. A cet être qu'on nommait serpent, et qu'on retenait dans une pièce lugubre. A sa solitude présente se juxtaposait celle de son passé. Les délires se manifestèrent, il perdit la notion du temps, et fini par retracer ce passé agonisant dans sa mémoire.

Son désir de revanche avait alors embrassait ses sens. L'Amoure, cette chienne délétère, qu'il avait accordé à ce salopar ne revenait pas de droit a ce même salopar. Il n'avait pas a aimé ce bâtard mielleux et autoritaire, mais adulé. Car celle qui la sortait de sa torpeur, de son isolement psychique était Matsumoto.

Et tout avait fini par se mélanger dans sa tête. Seule ses longs cheveux de couché de soleil, et ses yeux de lune restait nette. Même l'image qu'il avait façonner lui même d'Aizen, celle là si pérenne, et menteuse, que son adoration avait rendu brillante et impeccable, se brisa. Il ne lui restait plus que son désir premier. La vengeance.

Il avait lutté contre le pouvoir qu'exerçait encore sur lui le monstre, car il ne parvenait qu'a le maintenir en respect dans son âme, et non a l'annihiler. Une servitude de plusieurs centaine d'année ne pouvait s'effacer totalement. Il avait joué le désespéré, l'amant proche du suicide qui dépérissait. Et Aizen n'y avait vu que du feu.

Et il avait attaqué. Et ça avait foiré. Et à présent quoi? Matsumoto le contemplait tandis qu'il perdait sa dernière étincelle de vie. Comme le remord le dévorait maintenant que ces yeux se plongeaient dans les siens. Durant des siècles, il l'avait aimé en secret, adoré inconsciemment, caché au plus profond de lui pour ne souiller son souvenir. Jamais il n'avait put l'oublier, seulement, plongé dans d'autre tourment, il avait évité de penser a cette figure de l'espoir. Aizen brisait les espoirs, et lui, pauvre fidèle, avait crut qu'en honorant le temples de son amie enfance, il se ferait piller par le Maitre.

Son existence se résumait par une suite d'échec. Échec a aimer, échec a venger, échec, encore et toujours, à sauver, échec a vivre et à exister... Il s'était détruit en la protégeant et en restant au contacte du Dévoreur, mais il l'avait brisé a son tour en voulant la venger. Qu'elle ironie. Grimmjow lui avait dit un jour, que la destruction représentait la preuve la plus pure d'amour sur terre. Il fallait croire qu'il était bon élève, et que finalement, le fils pouvait enseigner au père.

Si tu devais te transformer en serpent demain, et que tu commençais à dévorer des humains, et avec la même bouche avec laquelle tu aurais dévoré ces humains, tu me criais "Je t'aime!". Serais-je toujours capable de dire "Je t'aime!", de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui?

Si un jours son âme retrouvait le chemin de la réincarnation il ne souhaitait qu'une chose… la revoir, pouvoir l'aimer une autre fois. Dieux punira sa présomption. Celle d'un serpent froid et glacial qui découvrit un feu trop ardent pour lui.

Matsumoto.

 _Celui qui lie l'amour et_

 _La beauté n'a jamais connu_

 _L' qui lie l'amour_

 _Et l'horreur a déjà aimé._

XXXX

Ils s'étaient aimé tout simplement.

* * *

Fin

oh putain fin. C'est l'accomplissement d'une épopée la -" merci pour vos lectures, merci pour vos reviews, merci à Tite Kubo ;p

Aller à la prochaine ;p j'ai déjà un squelette de fic qui attendra la rentrée pour se charpenter de chair et de sang ;)

Bonne vacances a tous :)


	8. Rep ( en retard) au review

Salut salut,

Déjà j'espère que vous vous êtes resourcé(e)s, amusé(e)s et libéré(e)s de vos tracas pendant ces vacances :). Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une réponse au reviews que j'ai reçus pendant les vacances. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le temps que j'ai mis a le faire d'ailleurs, mais je n'ai pas eu accès une seule fois à internet avant ce jour… ( La fatalité diront certains :p)

Donc à l'attaque :p

 **Pour Lisa:** C'est sympas de commenter ( ça enjolive mes vacances ). Oui tu as raison, je viens de me relire, j'ai vraiment décrit un Gin dépressif, pré suicidaire O.O Crois moi si tu veux, mais au départ je voulait qu'il apporte quand même un peu de gaité. C'est vrai, ce personnage est séduisant pour son humour et son ironie mordante…Ben je crois que j'ai loupé. Mais finalement je l'aime bien moi ce Gin tout morose, je pense sincèrement que dans le manga sa joyeuseté n'est qu'une facade, et moi j'ai juste écrit la fissure de cette dernière. C'est un aspect de sa personnalité qui j'ai peut être totalement extrapolé( ça c'est le privilège de la fanfic) mais je m'y suis attaché. Et puis ça colle assez bien avec l'ambiance général de la Fic :)

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de commenter :) j'espère te retrouver bientôt:p

 **A Nina**

Voilà qui me rassure, je fais souvent des hors sujets ;p En plus avec la tartine je j'avais mise…

Je penses te l'avoir déjà dis, mais moi même je suis la pire quiche de la terre en espagnol, donc franchement je trouve tes phrases en français admirable ( je peux pas en faire autant ;p) merci de ta fidélité ;p

 **A Boule de riz:** En premier lieu, ton nom je l'adore, mon estomac l'approuve ! Ensuite je te rassure illico, ton message ne me vexe aucunement :) au contraire. L'orthographe est un ennemi vicieux que même a coup de BLED on ne peut éradiquer totalement ! C'est sympas de me souligner ce problème, d'autan que je m'étais relue ( tu peux pas savoir combien de fois), donc je ne pensais pas qu'il en restait tant…Le soucis de la relecture personnel, c'est qu'on est presque comme un aveugle. On connait déjà la fin de phrase donc on saute des mots… Je vais suivre ton conseil et partir de ce pas à la recherche d'une beta( si j'en trouve une suffisamment courageuse pour me supporter )Merci pour ce signalement :)

RAvie que tu es quand même eu la ténacité de lire plusieurs fois mes phrases pour les comprendre. T'es super.

J'espère te retrouver sur mes autres Fics ( en préparation, et en relecture intensive ;p)

Pour tout les autres qui sont tombé la par hazard, merci de m'avoir suivie et à la rentrée ! J'ai vraiment aimé rédiger cette fiction (même si la partager m'a foutus les chocotte) Et vraiment merci à vous tous :)

Akiooame


End file.
